Neighbors with Benifits?
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: I think you like me, your just to blinded by hate to see it". Welcome to the fab. version of my SasuNaru. They are new neghbors as almost always but new unexpeted things are bound to happen when your neighbor is either Sasuke or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**To the readers:**

**First, a warning contains **_**YAOI**_**! If you no likey then NO YOAI FOR YOU! Also this is rated **_**M for MATURE but it will be later on**_**!! So do not hold me responsible for what you read on your time…I never forced you to read it in the first place, people!**

**Okay, so this may start out a little like some other fan fictions but I swear it has other stuff in it that is completely different. I hope you like the first chapter! Also, I'm a little random so when I type to the readers (that's you********) I might say random stuff sometimes, just as a warning. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ayomai**** (My anime name not real name)**

Chapter 1: Not normal

*Hallway Naruto*

Naruto Uzumaki dashed up the stairs of his apartments. He fumbled with the key to the door. His blonde fringe clung to his head and his natural spikes were beginning to fall from the moisture. He pushed open the door after a soft click was heard. He was revealed to a living room piled in crap and angry father awaiting his arrival.

*Hallway Sasuke*

He closed the door behind him, unaware of being watched. Sasuke Uchiha held a small box in his arms. He stared in disgust at his new neighbor. The blonde was obviously going to be an annoyance to him. He'd only just met him and already hated him. Kakashi poked his head around the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and took the box inside.

*Naruto's apartment Naruto*

Next door, Naruto had been stopped by his father, Iruka. He had been late coming home. He'd told Iruka he'd be home by noon. Kiba had kept him from going home though. He'd insisted on pinning Naruto to the ground until he stayed and played video games with him…or not.

"So, you were forced to stay at Kiba's and play video games?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well then Kiba must at least have a phone so you could call your father."

"Sorry. I promise to call next time." Naruto said, hope he'd go without

"Well, as your punishment for not calling," a punishment "we are going to go next door and offer whatever help we can."

Naruto groaned. He just wanted to get a shower and eat something before bed. Instead he was drug over to the open door across from their apartment. A man with gray, almost white, hair that stuck out in every direction came out of the apartment.

"Iruka?!"

"Kakashi?!

"Wow it's been like forever! I didn't know you were moving in." Iruka reunited with one of his old friends.

"Yeah, yeah…So this is your son then?" The man looked Naruto up and down.

"Yep, this is Naruto." Naruto gave a small, uncaring wave.

"You know I have a son that looks about your age. He should be in his room; you can go meet him if you like. He could use a new friend since he doesn't know anyone here."

Without another word Naruto walked into the house. They had a medium sized living room, boxes stacked in every corner. He walked in further until he came to a small kitchen, about the size of their own. Then a hallway unfolded in front of Naruto.

He heard loud music coming from one of the rooms. As he walked further the music got louder. It was a heavy metal song, lots of screaming that was passed as music, was heard. When he reached the door it was coming from he knocked.

Naruto looked back down the hall. He'd come to the last room in the hallway. The music died down and Naruto knocked again. He heard rustling and then footsteps. The door opened to reveal a boy.

The boy had on a red and black striped shirt and black jeans. He had the black gloves that covered his wrist and knuckles but showed his fingers. His hair was jet black and looked like it was styled after a duck tail. He had the fairest skin Naruto had ever seen. He was almost a pale as you would think vampires would be. He was so pale Naruto swore he could almost see through him.

**Here is the link to see what Sasuke's outfit looks like: **.

*Sasuke's room Sasuke*

The blonde from before was standing in his doorway when he opened the door. He wore a white shirt and orange jeans. He had goggles that hung from around his tan neck. His blonde hair clung messily to his forehead and went up in a mess of spikes.

"H-hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your dad said I could come help you unpack." He had a rough voice that kinda crackled.

Sasuke looked around the door frame to see his father talking to another man, assuming it was Naruto's father; he let the blonde boy past him. When he returned to what he was doing, he turned on the radio.

"Whatcha listening to?" The peppy boy asked.

"Music." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"It doesn't sound like music. It sounds like someone is being killed."

"Behold you future if you don't shut up. Why don't you dig out the stuff from that box." Sasuke pointed over to a stack of boxes.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine and rainbows." The boy said sarcastically and started to pick through the box.

Soon Sasuke's room was finished except for the painting that he wanted to do. Kakashi had promised he could paint his room black if he didn't complain about the move. He walked out of the room, Naruto followed behind. They walked out to the hallway where the two men were casually talking to each other about 'the old days'.

"Hey, did you guys finish your room?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. He nodded once. "Well how about we go out and get ice cream." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth.

Sasuke made a face while Naruto jumped up and down beside him. Sasuke hated sweets. He never ate them, NEVER. They always tasted like happiness, something his life wasn't. When his life became good he'd try them. Until then, he would stay a candy virgin.

Naruto dashed down the stairs, it was hard to believe they were the same age. He acted like he was two. Sasuke walked behind Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto took the lead. Sasuke watched as girls they passed turned toward him with round, wide eyes.

Naruto slowed his pace to let the others catch up, but instead of walking with the adults, he stayed behind, waiting for Sasuke. Why couldn't the blonde take a hint when he got one?

*Street Naruto*

Naruto didn't understand the other boy one bit. He wasn't very happy at all. He didn't even get excited about getting ice cream. When he caught up to the slow walking teen, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward.

"Let go of me!" Naruto obeyed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped at him. "Watch your mouth."

"No! I was dragged here by all of you when I didn't even want to go. You know I don't eat candy and ice cream and all that crap!" Sasuke shouted at the old man.

"Stop! Now!" he warned. "I thought it would be nice, and Naruto is a big fan of ice cream so I thought we could all go together. Now you're going to go in there and behave yourself." He turned to Iruka "I swear it's like he's two."

Sasuke had had it. He turned and walked the other direction. Sure, he didn't know the way back, but he could ask at least. He was sure one of the girls that had stopped to stare at him would show him the way.

Then he felt a hand close around the collar of his shirt. Sasuke turned and punched the blonde dead in the face. He continued to walk, hearing threats made by his father behind him and 'okay's' from Naruto.

*ice cream shop Naruto*

Naruto swirled the spoon around in his small dish. He now supported a black eye. '_That jerk' _was what he wanted to hear his mind say but instead it was '_interesting_'. He stood up suddenly and walked out the door, a worried call seeped out from the door.

He'd never just gotten up and walked away like that, so he ran. He ran until he was sure no one would be following him. That's when he spotted him with _her._ She was all over him. He looked like he wanted her to go away. Sakura tugged on his arm, great a reason to start some shit.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Naruto strode over to him. "You wanna fight, let's go." The boy stood and readied himself.

"You don't wanna do this, dobe." The beauty told him.

"Let's just get one thing straight, princess, stay away from Sakura." He threw a punch but it was dodged.

Suddenly he felt someone trip him by the legs and pin him down on the ground. Sasuke now sat on his stomach. Then he got up. When Naruto looked around, everyone was gone, the park was empty. Just them left.

"You don't have the strength to take me, dobe."

"I don't really like the nickname you've just come up with. Maybe I'll have to beat you until you get that message." Naruto threatened

"I'm giving you one last chance before I kill you…back out."

"Why? What are you gonna do to me." Sasuke threw his fist until it was inches away from Naruto's nose. The worst thing ever just happened, he flinched.

"You're scared to fight me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well then come on. We'll see who's scared at the end." Naruto moved until his body was inches away from Sasuke's.

"I don't really have time to waste on a loser like you." Sasuke said, also moving forward until their chest touched.

"I think you like me. You're just too blinded by hate to see it." Naruto said, and then it caught up with him as to what he'd just said.

"I think you like me too."

Naruto felt warm breath brush against his face. He was too close; he wasn't sure why he was satisfied by it though. Then their lips brushed. His mind told him to back up while he could, but his body wouldn't listen.

*Park Sasuke*

Their breath mingled in the air between them, creating a fog in Sasuke's mind. Naruto smelled like oranges. He wanted to move but couldn't. He was searching his brain for the reason why he'd let him come this close.

Their lips barley touched, brushed. Sasuke's mind instantly quit on him. He leaned in slowly. Their lips came together lightly. After a few seconds Naruto applied light pressure from his side of the kiss too. It seemed to only last a second before they both stumbled backwards and were pressed against a tree. Great, now his life was officially a screw up.

**To the readers:**

**Wow! I did it! I finished a chapter! It was short, yes, but at least I got it out there, the first part is always the hardest for me because I never know how to start. I hope you enjoyed and have a little better an out look on life than Sasuke.**

**We had some of my mom's friends over today and she made chicken, I am happy for the rest of today, and since its now 11:11 (make a wish) I won't be happy for long, well next time the chapter will be LONGER! Please review and all that crap, if you have any questions or stuff about anything (even random stuff like why is the sky blue) Then I'd be happy to answer, I promise to put at least one chapter out every week on FRIDAY, if I don't then please send me hate mail, I'd love to read it to inspire me to write more, but since its summer, I should be able to stick to my schedule.**

**NEXT TIME: You'll have to wait (Duh) but I can promise that a hint of KakashiXIruka will unfold….BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-**** Ayomai**


	2. Party and Soshi

**To my readers:**

**Okay a quick warning for those of you who need one again: will contain, **_**YAOI**_** and is rated ****M for MATURE****, but there will only be hints of it in this chapter. If you haven't read the first chapter, GO READ IT!**

**Anyways, this is the second chapter, duh. So as a little preview I will say this, there is some KakashiXIruka and a party, at which Naruto shall discover a new found love for a special kind of drink. Now for a special announcement:**

**When I got my first review I was extremely excited so I wanna thank that person: THANKS TO **Seductive666Yaoi666Lover666!** Also to everyone else who reviewed for the story…thanks and if you said something about my spelling or any other mistakes then still, Thanks because now I looked even harder for any mistakes ^-^ I love a little extra push or help when provided!**

**And for those of you who were wondering about the link for Sasuke's outfit, because for some reason it didn't show up, it's: **.

**Also if you received a message that said I added another chapter the day after: I'm so sorry, my cousin was playing with the computer and accidentally pressed the new chapter thingy (yes I left it up on the computer).**

**She is eight years old and gave me the idea for the next chapters name, see the things that happen when you don't get mad at the little kid for confusing everyone ^-^. Also I had to sit there and (not) explain Yaoi to her, my mom would have killed me. Okay well I've kept you here long enough, GO READ!**

*Park Naruto*

Naruto gripped at the bark on the tree. He looked down, out of breath and confused. He'd just caused them to kiss. If he hadn't stepped forward it never would have happened. He could feel his face turn bright red.

He looked up to find Sasuke in exactly the same position. He was staring at Naruto, wide eyed. They both stood at the same time. Naruto walked forward but stayed far enough apart from the boy, so they wouldn't even be able to try anything.

"I-I….." Naruto trailed off.

"It was nothing. Now we forget about it and go on with our lives, never mention this again. Now come on." He said turning. "Let's just go home."

Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke, leading the way back to the apartments. When they got to their doors, the looked at each other once more, then Sasuke disappeared behind his door. Naruto tried to open the door but it was locked.

He pulled up the stupid welcome mat up to find the spare key. It wasn't there. Great, he walked over to the door across from his own. He held up his hand and it opened before he even knocked.

*Sasuke's apartment Sasuke*

"What now, dobe?" The boy asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

Oh great. He thought the blonde had knocked. He didn't really want to say that he was looking out the little glass whole in the door to check who's at the door before you open it. He had just wanted to make sure he got in okay, that's it.

"I repeat my question, what do you want?" Sasuke leaned up against the door frame.

"I'm locked out of my house. The key from under the mat is missing and I left mine inside the house." Sasuke knew that, after all he'd been spying.

'_No!_' he told himself firmly '_I wasn't spying, just making sure he was safe, that's it!'_ Sasuke told himself, though that wasn't much better. He looked at the door across from his over the blonde's shoulder.

He pushed past him and jiggled the door knob. It was locked and even after knocking, there was no answer. He turned back to the boy, he wasn't there. He'd already gone in and was sitting on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Who told you that you could come in?" Sasuke snapped.

"Would you like me to wait in the hallway?" Sasuke ignored him and went into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch next to the blonde. They sat in silence for a minuet. Then Sasuke's phone went off. He didn't even check to see who it was before answering it. Suddenly a familiar, peppy voice came through the speaker.

"Sasuke! It's Sakura! I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a party I was having tomorrow? Please say yes. Ton's of my friends are going and would love to meet you!" Then the phone was ripped from his hands. The blonde had obviously heard the voice shouting through the phone.

"So I guess you be talking now?" Sasuke said, staring at the blonde, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Sakura? It's Naruto! I would love to come to your party!" Naruto listened for a little bit, a couple of 'uh huh's' here and there.

"Yep. He'll be there!" he clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Sasuke's awaiting hand. "So how do you feel about going to a party tomorrow night?" He smiled a nervous smile.

"No." He said simply and walked away. Naruto got up and followed him.

"Oh come on it'll be fun…plus I can only go if you go. Please! I really like her; I'll do whatever you want for a month, please! Please! Please!" He bounced up and down beside him.

"What part of no don't you get? Why should I anyways, you're the one who wanted to fight me about half an hour ago." Sasuke left out the part of their kiss.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Plus you can meet everyone before school starts back up." He said adding a please, as a whisper.

Sasuke studied him. He leaned against the counter in the kitchen. The blonde looked really desperate. He'd probably been trying to get her to notice him forever. So, just to ruin his entire world, he said no.

*Outside Sakura's house Sasuke*

He'd finally given up after about the hundredth attempt Naruto tried to get Sasuke to go. He had somehow agreed. Then he was dragged out of his house and 10:30 the next night. There they stood, there parents just left from dropping them off.

Naruto was nervously running his hand through his spikes, making them look worse than they did before. Sasuke pushed the glowing button. The door opened to the pink haired girl he'd met briefly at the park.

She wore a short pink dress that hugged her body. Naruto practically drooled over her. Soon Sasuke had also become part of her outfit, as he was pulled to her side and drug on a tour of her house. When he finally separated himself from the girl, he found himself in her kitchen.

"So do you want a drink?" She asked. Sasuke was startled, but didn't show it, by the loud voice of the blonde.

"You bet!" He jumped to her side and took the plastic cup she offered.

"What about you Sasuke?" She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"No thank you." He watch as Naruto downed his drink and Sakura handed him another.

This cycle continued through the entire party, but without Sakura. She'd gone into the living room and was talking with a blonde, pony tailed girl. Sasuke recalled her name to be Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke sat, soon surrounded by girls, watching the blonde from the corner of his eye. When he and a friend with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks came into ear shot, he decided it was time to go. He now realized what the drink Sakura gave him really was.

He got away from the girls and walked over to Naruto. The blonde and his friend were leaning on each other. They were turned in the direction of a plant and were laughing like maniacs. Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, man!" Naruto greeted him, spilling some of the drink he had in his hand. "Kiba, man, I want to meet you to this guy right here." He leaned over to the boy. "He helped me when the door to my door was locked. It was amazing."

Sasuke could barely understand Naruto from the way he was talking. 'To meet you to' and 'door to my door' Sasuke could tell was the alcohol talking. The other boy, Kiba, wasn't much better. Instead of greeting Sasuke, he walked past him yelling 'hot dogs'!

Naruto tripped and Sasuke caught him. The boy was actually lighter than he thought he'd be. The blonde leaned over, putting all his weight on Sasuke. He was also laughing like a maniac again. That's when a girl with super short black hair, almost as dark as Sasuke's, came over and helped him get Naruto to the couch, even though he didn't need help.

"Hi, I'm Hinata by the way." She said in a low voice.

"Sasuke." He now looked at the girls outfit. She had on a black strapless dress, but over that was another dress that was a pinkish red and held onto her by one wide shoulder strap. Cool.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" She asked to no one in particular.

"He drinks often?"

"Never. He's always in some kind of trouble though. That's just Naruto. Well, it was nice to meet you. If you need anymore help with him, let me know." She smiled at the blonde fondly before leaving the two alone.

After Sasuke found Sakura to announce that they were leaving. He picked up the drunken Naruto. The blonde clung to the cup in his hands for dear life as he was flung over Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura opened the door for him.

He pulled out his cell phone, calling Kakashi. When he got no answer, he asked for directions from a woman who was passing by. After a few wrong turns he found himself at the apartments, Naruto now in his arms like a baby. He was sipping on the last little bit of what was in his cup.

Sasuke tried his door first, it was locked and he didn't have the key. He set Naruto down, the blonde immediately falling on the floor still holding the empty cup like it was his life. He looked through Naruto's jacket and found his key.

He opened the door and picked Naruto back up. He set him on the couch in the first room. Naruto held out his cup and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke took the cup from him and shook his head.

"No more. It's all gone." Sasuke talked to him like he was a child.

When Naruto let out a loud yell, Sasuke went to the kitchen and returned the cup to Naruto, hoping he wouldn't know the difference at this point between alcohol and water. Thankfully, he didn't.

He sipped on it, then stood abruptly and rushed down the hall. Sasuke followed him and found him in the bathroom. He was leaning over the bowl muttering something about his stomach. Sasuke sat down next to him and waited.

Then Naruto finally puked his guts up. It wasn't pretty. He put his entire face in the bowl and made a loud, hollow 'Bleeech' sound. He looked over at Sasuke, resting his head on the side of the bowl.

"Thanks." Sasuke didn't know why Naruto was thanking him, but he accepted it.

Then next wave hit him. Sasuke sat there for a while with the blonde. He got up and went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for him. Naruto sipped on it. He looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

*Bathroom Naruto*

Naruto was starting to sober a little now. He looked at Sasuke. Thankful that he was there. Naruto took another sip of his water. He could feel it coming again. He turned his attention to the toilet once more, puking. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw his feet come out of his mouth at this point.

He felt a hand on his back. It was comforting. He looked over to see Sasuke multi-tasking. He was rubbing Naruto's back and cleaning up the water from the glass Naruto dropped when he felt it coming back again.

"Thank you." Naruto said for the second time that night. "Sorry you're doing this. Now I really owe you big time."

"It's nothing, I've done this before."

"Really? You've had to carry your neighbor home and sit with him while he lets his guts spill out?" Naruto raised a tired eyebrow at him.

"Not my neighbor, my best friend." Sasuke said looking down. "He used to go drink at least two times a week and always ended up at my house." Sasuke looked sad now.

"Well it's a good thing you've got experience then."

"Can I ask you to promise something? This can be the way you can repay me." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't let this get out of hand. Okay?" Sasuke looked dead serious. _'If looks could kill'_ Naruto thought.

He waited in the bathroom a little longer before getting up. Sasuke held onto his arm and lead him to his room. Naruto lay on his bed, exhausted. He had one thing left that he wanted to know before sleep over came his body.

"What happened to your friend?" He asked Sasuke as he left the room.

"He wasn't satisfied with just drinking." Sasuke said as he turned out Naruto's light so all he could see was Sasuke's outline. "He eventually died from the combination of alcohol and drugs, and then we moved."

The last thing Naruto heard was the click of his door before he fell into a deep sleep.

*Hallway Sasuke*

Sasuke walked over to his apartment door. He pulled out the small knife he kept in his pocket, because he wanted to. Then he bent down and was about to unlock the door when he heard noise coming from the apartment. He pressed against it and listened.

"One day we are going to get caught, then what?" A man's voice asked.

"We won't get caught, unless you tell. The kids won't find out, Naruto's not that bright."

"What time were they coming home again?"

"They probably won't be home for at least another hour, so relax. Do you wanna watch a movie now?"

Sasuke pushed himself back up. Ew. He walked into Naruto's apartment again. He walked back into Naruto's room and turned on the light. The blonde had crashed. He was mumbling something softly in his sleep.

Sasuke took off his jeans and lay down next to Naruto is his shirt and boxers. Then Sasuke was glad he'd come back he'd left Naruto's clothes on. Sasuke removed his pants, afraid he'd wake up, but he didn't. Then he covered them in Naruto's blanket.

He was soon awoken by Kakashi. When he only grumbled and went back to sleep, Kakashi picked him up and brought him home. They paused at the living room. Sasuke, only half awake, heard a small sucking sound, like a kiss? He was deposited in his room, and continued to sleep.

**To my readers:**

**Okay, story time! On the show Gilmore Girls, the show that was pretty much based off my me and my mom's life, the daughter went on spring break and one of her friends came out of the ocean yelling "hot dogs!" So that's where the idea for Kiba drunk came from…well I thought it was funny.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and got some cheap entertainment out of it. Also, has anyone been to see the new Harry Potter movie? I want to and am supposed to go this weekend, if so let me know if it's good and I've read the books so you won't be spoiling anything. So review and all that other crap and if you need to know anything let me know so I will answer it. Also I know this chapter wasn't that long but they will start to get a longer as the story goes on!**

**OH! And someone asked me why the sky was blue. Well, the answer is, everything is really white, but the reflection of light on the surface of something makes color, so with that the light reflects off of the ocean and makes the sky and other stuff look blue, so when your running water in the sink it really doesn't appear blue….it isn't. **

**Just a fun little fact for you ^-^ ****Ayomai**


	3. Morning after

**To my readers:**

**Wow it's already the third chapter and since my life is mostly boring, I have decided to Do something Amazing! I will now put out TWO chapters a week! That's right! So after this chapter, I will put one out on MONDAY and Friday!**

**Now for the stupid warning for the stupid people who can't get the concept that the story will not change from YAOI into something else. This contains YAOI! If you don't already know that then your officially an idiot and don't deserve to read the fan fiction!**

**Any who, Thanks to all of you for your reviews because if no one read it I wouldn't continue it! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

*Apartments Naruto*

Naruto's eyes opened to find himself emerged in daylight coming through his window. He groaned and rolled over, soon realizing that was a really bad idea. His head hurt like ten migraines and five regular headaches put together.

Some one started to knock at his door. He could hear the sound amplified about ten times louder than normal. A bright eyed, peppy Iruka bounced on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto lifted his head, ignoring the pain.

"Go away!" Naruto rested his head on his pillow when the bouncing stopped.

"Come on! It's a new day! Your young, and shouldn't still be in bed!" He said noisily, well it was noisy to Naruto anyways.

"Bite me." He muttered before hiding his face from any light.

"Let me take care of this." A dark voice said. Naruto felt the weight on his bed leave.

Then Naruto only felt pain in his head as the bastard, that we call Sasuke, pulled him off the bed. He pushed him out the door and into the bathroom, Naruto clutching his head. Sasuke forced open Naruto's hand and put tiny round pills inside it.

"Take these, and then take a shower. You'll feel better, then the 'rents are dragging us to some stupid place to eat breakfast." He said in a more uncaring voice than usual

With that, Sasuke was gone. Naruto popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed, with out a drink. He stripped himself of what little clothes he had, then turned on the water. It warmed within a few seconds.

Naruto took his sweet time with the shower. The water felt good and he didn't feel any pain, then he got out of the shower. He sat on the counter by the sink and waited for the pills to kick in. When he finally made his way to the kitchen, he found Iruka talking to Kakashi about some sort of hotel thing.

When Naruto saw Sasuke on the couch he went and sat next to him. Naruto leaned against the side and tucked his feet underneath him. He looked at the brunette and he stared back at him.

*Apartments Sasuke*

Sasuke studied Naruto's face and it all came back to him. The nights he'd stayed up with Soshi. The next morning when the boy would wake up he'd find himself curled into the boy. Once his friend had let himself in and crawled into Sasuke's bed.

When Sasuke awoke that morning, He found himself embracing his friend. When he moved away, and the boy woke up, Sasuke discovered the secret as to why he'd never liked girls. It was a rush to feel the other boy's lips moving with his own. Soon his nightshirt was stripped away and forgotten on the floor.

That was as far as they'd ever gotten though. The knock at his door startled them both and Sasuke had fallen over on the floor. Iruka never found out the two had dated. They used to sneak out at night to meet. They'd usually hang out at the door of the bar.

Sasuke would watch as he would down about twenty shots then they'd make-out for the rest of the night. Once, though, on their only anniversary, Soshi had taken him to see a movie. It was a gory movie with lots of people being killed.

Sasuke remembered finding Soshi's hand in the popcorn and clinging to it. They turned and sucked face through the rest of the movie. When Sasuke got home, he was promptly asked questions about the movie. He, of course, made up the answers.

He was snapped back into reality buy a tan hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to see Naruto standing and the two adults gone already. Sasuke took Naruto's offered hand and got up. Sasuke had gone, as some people put it, 'emo' when he heard of Soshi's death.

Sasuke remembered the crazed call from Soshi's mother about it. Sasuke had hidden in his room and cried the day away, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Naruto drug him to keep up with the adults.

Sasuke pulled his hand back; he never let anyone touch him after Soshi's death that was the way it had always been. Sasuke was still punishing himself for getting this close with the blonde. Especially that day in the park.

Naruto babbled on and on about random stuff to Kakashi, like where he could find his pervy old man books, while Sasuke stayed behind, lost in his memories.

*Restaurant Naruto*

Naruto looked down at his pancakes. They were really plain, so he drowned them in syrup. He looked over at Sasuke to at least catch a glare that he _should_ have been giving him. Instead Sasuke sat looking down at his scrambled eggs, silent, distant, the way he'd been all morning.

Naruto took one of the straws from the middle of the table. He pealed back part of the paper, and then took his aim. The paper flew off the straw and hit Sasuke on the side of his cheek. He looked up with a blank, almost sad expression, and then went back to pushing the eggs to one side of his plate then the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning?" Naruto asked, almost growled.

"Shut up and eat your heart attack on a plate." That sounded more like the regular Sasuke.

Naruto took a chunk on his fork then lifted it above his head, letting the syrup fall into he mouth before actually placing the cake in his mouth. When he looked over to Sasuke, he was back to pushing his eggs, the adults however had disgusted looks on their faces. Then Naruto's head hurt again from the voice that boomed in his ear.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you're here!" Sakura was pulling Ino with one arm and Hinata with the other.

"Hi Sakura!" I said happily, trying to ignore the fact that they were so loud it hurt.

"Oh hey Naruto." So said with a wave over her hand. "So Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me today."

"No." He replied in a blunt, dark voice.

They walked in the direction of the apartments. Naruto looked over to his side to see that Sasuke was walking in another direction. The adults ahead of us were too busy talking to see him walk off, Naruto quickly scurried after him.

He caught up to him. Sasuke glared when he saw that Naruto had followed. Instead of making a comment or insult he opened the glass door that they were now standing at. Naruto followed Sasuke in, not knowing where they were.

"Hey, Sasuke. Back again?" the girl behind a counter said with boredom over flowing in her voice.

"Has it come in yet?" Sasuke matched her tone perfectly.

"No." She said looking up.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Naruto. She looked him up and down with disgust quickly covering her face. Naruto could have done the same for her. Her hair was black with blonde at it roots, dyed. Her eyes were dark purple, contacts. Her outfit was all black, black jeans and shirt with a skull and cross bones over it. She also wore the glove thingies that Sasuke had.

She looked at Sasuke then back at him, then back at Sasuke. She raised one of her eyebrows. Sasuke looked over to Naruto; he could tell Sasuke didn't want him here with him. The girl was now giving him a weird look like she was going to kill him. Naruto stepped back and behind Sasuke.

"Leave, dobe. Tell the 'rents I'll be back soon." Sasuke said and left him to go to the very back of the store.

"You need to get out, or at least follow the dress code." She pointed to a sign on the window. It had the words black and red sale on the front.

He crossed his arms finally getting why he didn't feel very welcome. It was a gothic emo type of shop. He looked at the girl, still glaring daggers at him. He nodded once and turned to leave, then stopped. Why shouldn't he be allowed in while Sasuke was? He would live with that.

"I'm with him." Naruto said. The girl raised her eyebrows then looked between him and Sasuke, who was now talking with another teen who was dressed like him.

"Not quiet who I imaged he'd go for. You don't seem to have anything in common." Naruto just looked back at her. "I'm Akahana, nice to meet you…." She held out her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said shaking the offered hand and feeling a little more welcome now. Sasuke had apparently seen this because he came over and push him out the door muttering something about being right back.

"Naruto! I told you to leave." He snapped.

"Why? I can stay if I want to!"

"What did you say to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Who?" Naruto asked, confused b the random question.

"Akahana, she seemed to be happy. She never lets anyone in her store if they are dressed like you!"

"I just told her that I was with you, then she shook my hand and started to act all nice, then you came over and pushed me out of the store. And what's wrong with how I dress?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended.

All he got was a slap on the side of his head then a push in the direction f home. Sasuke muttered a small good bye and disappeared inside, leaving Naruto speechless. He decided to head home, like he was told to.

*Akahana and Akako's shop Sasuke*

"Sasuke? Where did Naruto go?" Akahana asked him as soon as he stepped into the store.

"Home. He shouldn't have come anyways."

"Ah, young love." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. She smiled at him.

"We aren't together!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, gee, you don't have to hide it. I saw the way you looked at him." She told him with a smirk.

Akahana was a bitch, but she'd know Sasuke since they first moved here. Somehow she'd gotten him to tell her everything. Including that he was gay and Soshi had died. She obviously didn't know him that well though, f she thought he'd date anyone after what happened.

"I look at him the same way I look at peppy girls who want me to take them on a date." He said to her and was suddenly trapped under an arm.

Akako, Akahana's brother, was his age. He was a lot like Sasuke. He didn't like to talk much, and he hated preppy girls. But he was straight. He looked down at him then nodded his head in the direction of the door.

Sasuke saw Naruto slowly walking back to the apartments across the street. Yes, he was going to admit, he'd thought of Naruto in that way once before. He was too peppy for Sasuke though, plus he could never do that to Soshi.

"You need to get over it." Sasuke looked at the girl behind the counter. "If this Soshi guy was as great as you say he was, he'd want you to be happy and move on."

That was that, Sasuke tore himself away from under Akako's arm and bolted out the door. He looked down and saw that he'd taken a shirt from the store, oh well. He sauntered over to Naruto and punched him dead in the face, he noted how this was becoming a pattern of his.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke and they were both throwing fists within seconds. Sasuke sat on his stomach and pinned his wrists down; punching at his face anywhere he could get a shot. Soon the tables turned and Sasuke felt a pain in his stomach as Naruto bounced, almost breaking his ribs. A fist connected with his jaw.

This continued for a few more turns until Sasuke felt warm hands grab underneath his arms and pull him back. Akahana had the grip on his arm. Sasuke saw Sakura and Ino pinning down Naruto. Hinata kept asking if they were alright.

Kakashi and Iruka were at their sons' side now. Each looking at the other. Sasuke was lifted up on his feet. He saw that people had stopped to watch. Naruto was lifted to his feet. They were walked to their homes, with one last glance at each other, they headed for their rooms.

**To my readers:**

**Okay, so who thinks Sasuke's gone insane? Well, there must be more to the Soshi story than he is telling everyone. Why does he keep punching and taking out his anger on Naruto? Why did Naruto ever care about getting his attention in the restraint? Wow too many questions so little time!**

**Random story time! When Naruto woke up the morning after the party and he was all grumpy and stuff, that's how I am every morning. Once when my mom was trying to get me up, I bit her...I'm not usually an aggressive person unless you wake me up!**

**Well anyways, I hope you liked. Review and ask me anything you like if you have a question or if you have a suggestion! Just let me know ******


	4. lead me not into tempation

**To the readers:**

**Okay pt. 4 of the story, they are starting to realize they were idiots for fighting, but what happens when you lock them in a room together and hear a story about why Sasuke is who he is….Read to find out! Also, next time I update, if someone can find the mistake I made about Iruka in chapter three, then I will put up **_**TWO **_**chapters! Oh and just so you know I do not own Naruto, if I did then Sasuke and Naruto would have been making out in every episode at least once and Sakura would have been eaten by a bear. One more thing…I update early because I have to go see my mom try to do something stupid and we have a birthday party to go to tomorrow! Enjoy!**

*update Naruto*

Naruto hadn't seen the Uchiha in a month. Weird, since their dads couldn't be seen without the other. Soon school started back up and Naruto had known he'd have to see Sasuke again.

The first couple weeks were silent even though they sat two desks apart. Then out of nowhere he was pinned to the ground. They'd been fighting for the last moth since school started, yet still, they never said one word to each other.

Naruto still didn't know why the brunette had begun the fight after he'd met his friend at that stupid shop he goes too. Soon he found himself wanting to run into the boy. He never wanted to admit it, but everyday he purposely ran into him and they'd fight, still without a word.

Naruto would sometimes catch the Uchiha as he came out of his apartment in the mornings and they'd fight until the 'rents separated them. This continued. Naruto also noticed that everyone wanted to be Sasuke's best friend. Tons of girls had started to swoon at his feet when he passed or even looked at them, oh wait! He would glare at them, not look.

Then one day, Naruto purposely ran into him in the hall. That was the day Sasuke called him a dobe, the first word spoken since the fight that started it all. The fight after that was the worst fight they'd ever been in. There was blood everywhere. Sasuke had broken Naruto's arm and Naruto in turn had broken his nose. Things carried on like that only no one ever broke anything in any more of their fights. Naruto didn't even want to think it, but, he actually missed talking to the teme.

*update Sasuke*

After their big fight, they hadn't seen each other until school started. Sasuke didn't know why but after one fight in front of the school, he felt like he wanted to see the dobe again.

Some mornings he would look out the glass hole in his door to wait until Naruto came out for school, then he'd come out. Sure they'd start to fight, but that was usually they way things were said between the two.

Depending on how bad the fight, it told Sasuke what was going on with the blonde. How he was feeling and other stuff like that. They never spoke except for once when he called Naruto a dobe when he bumped his shoulder in the hallway. That was the worst fight they'd been in.

Sasuke had accidentally twisted Naruto's arm too far and it broke. Then Naruto returned the favor with a punch to sasuke's nose. The girls that had started a 'Sasuke's lovers' club had been a wreck. Sasuke would have sworn they'd been in the fight instead of him by the way the acted. Well, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew he messed up and he actually missed the dobe.

*School halls Naruto*

Naruto sat on top of the stairs that lead to the upper classes. He was talking to Kiba, while they ate lunch. Naruto had been banned from the lunchroom when he and Sasuke got into a fight. They accidentally started a food fight.

First Naruto had gotten mad at sasuke for stepping on a notebook he dropped, then he threw something at the brunettes head from across the room, and, well, you can kinda guess how things turned out. Anyways, he'd been banned since then.

Kiba and Shino would always come sit with him though. Sometimes Sakura would come out for lunch too. Hinata was sometimes drug over by Kiba, who drug alone Neji. So really, it was like he normally ate lunch except without the room. Now he was talking to the mutt about Akamaru.

"Yeah, he has these bugs that are eating his ear or something like that." He said.

"Ear mites." Shino said quietly. The only time he ever said anything to naruto was if it involved a type of bug.

"So is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just have to put these drops in his ear, but he doesn't really like them." Kiba said, scratching one of the red marks on his face. "Hey watch this!"

He jumped up and aimed his milk carton at something. Naruto looked over to see, guess who. Kiba shot. It hit the brunette on the side of his head. When Naruto looked over Kiba was pointing at him and then ran. Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't even need to look back to know that he needed to run.

He dashed into an empty classroom. Seconds later Sasuke emerged into the room. He tore his way through the desks to get to him. When the first fist flew it connected with Naruto's jaw. He jumped and made Sasuke topple over, with naruto still clinging to his. He heard the back of Sasuke's head hit the floor with a loud smack!

He was turned so he was pinned to the ground. Sasuke continued to pound him. Naruto threw random fists at the boy on him, every once in a while he'd connect with something. Soon a class started to file through the doors. A few gasps were heard. Then before Naruto knew what was happening he sat in a chair in font of lady Tsunade, the principal.

"This is the fifteenth fight! What on earth is going on with you two?" She snapped at them.

"Fifteen total? That's not bad!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fifteen in the last two weeks, Naruto! Now tell me what is going on with you to before I have to call in your parents." She threatened. When she got no reply, she sighed, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Tsunade from Konoha high. Well Sasuke and Naruto have gotten into another fight…Uh huh….perfect I'll see you soon."

"Whose dad was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was Sasuke's father, he says that he will tell Iruka and they will be here soon."

*Office Sasuke*

Sasuke had been here too many times now. He was sure that they were going to be expelled. Then what? He refused to go to some special school for drop outs. When the parents arrived, late, Tsunade went to talk with them in the hall. The boys sat in silence.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto yelled suddenly. That was the most he'd heard Naruto talk in two months.

"How is this my fault?" Sasuke said, turning to face the blonde directly.

"You just assumed I threw it at you! Kiba threw it at you, not me!" He said his face turning red.

"I assumed because you always start to pick fights with me, and Kiba pointed at you when it hit me, that usually indicates that you threw it." They adults came back in.

"Boys, I have come to the conclusion that I will not expel you. But you are going to be here at school every weekend until all the work that you both seem to be behind in is made up, do you understand?" She didn't wait for their answer. "You are now going to get you things from class and go home with your parents; I'll see you tomorrow, Saturday."

Sasuke could tell she was trying make sure that they understood they would be here tomorrow, one of their weekends taken away to be at school. Sasuke got up and went out the door.

His class room burst into conversation as soon as he entered. He was asked a couple of questions but ignored them. Sakura came up behind him and lifted his arm to check if it was alright. He pulled away from her, making her eyes fill with tears. She should have known better though, no one touches Sasuke.

Kakashi was waiting with Iruka and Naruto out front. When they got home they pushed the boys together into one room. Sasuke's room. They stepped in and stared down at the surprised faces. They were told to stay in here until they talked and worked out their differences.

"But that could take all night!" Naruto shouted.

"Good idea! You will both be staying in here until it's time to get ready for school tomorrow!" Kakashi said and shut the door

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?!" Naruto shouted to the door, banging his fist on the wood.

"Hold it in." And then they were gone.

*Sasuke's room Naruto*

He looked around Sasuke's room. He painted it since Naruto last saw. It was now, of course, black. The brunette sat on his bed and rubbed the sides of his head. Today he was dressed in a black t-shirt with a metal chain hanging around his neck. He also wore tight jeans that hugged firmly to his-

'_Stop_!' Naruto's brain shouted at him '_do not complete that sentence!'_ Naruto stared at the Uchiha. He turned and glared at him. Naruto was uncomfortable in Sasuke's room. He'd only been in here to unpack and even then it seemed to be a little more cheery.

"What are you staring for?" Sasuke asked him in a harsh tone.

"I'm gonna need to have clothes to sleep in." Sasuke walked over to his closet and pulled out clothes. He tossed them at Naruto before picking out his own.

Naruto looked down at the clothing. It was orange. He looked up at Sasuke with questioning eyes. Was that an accident that he'd given him the orange pajamas?

"I know you like orange; don't look like it means anything." Naruto looked down to hide the small grin that was forming on his face.

It may not have meant anything to sasuke but Naruto knew that it did. He would have had to actually listened to someone outside his own little world in order to get the idea that Naruto's favorite color was orange.

He looked up to see Sasuke pulling his shirt over his head. Naruto couldn't help staring. Sasuke had a perfect body. It was thin and he had muscle, but it wasn't to thin and he didn't have the muscle that said he tried for it. It looked natural and perfect. Then another shirt was placed over it.

This time naruto was staring at Sasuke as he pulled off his jeans. He looked strong, yet still he looked like a kid. Naruto would have thought that an old man body was hiding under Sasuke's shirt but nope, he was wrong.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto was brought back to reality.

He pulled on his pajamas as Sasuke started his radio. Naruto actually recognized the song. It was green day, boulevard of broken dreams. Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed while the pale boy ran his finger over his books on the book shelf. When he picked one he turned to glare at Naruto.

*sasuke's room Sasuke*

Sasuke glared at the blonde. His throat was dry from the sight he'd just seen. Sasuke had watched as Naruto got undressed. The boy was tan and just a little shorter than him. His body was strong yet it still seemed to have a bad side of it too.

Then when he distracted himself with picking out a book, he remembered that his bed was small. He turned to glare at the blonde. He was sitting on his bed and took up all the room.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Your fat." Sasuke immediately regretted saying that, but he didn't show it. "You take up all the room on the bed." He said trying to ease the pained look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh sorry. Where should I sleep then?" Sasuke pulled down the deflated air mattress from the shelf of his closet. He didn't want him to use it, but had no other choice.

Naruto got the mattress blown up after taking turns to blow it up with Sasuke. He crawled on it. It would do for one night. He looked up at Sasuke. He was reading the book he'd picked. Then naruto fell into a light sleep.

*Naruto's house Kakashi*

Kakashi leaned over the brown haired man on his couch. He'd fallen asleep. Kakashi took this to his advantage. He crawled on top of Iruka until he was positioned where their crotches touched between the cloths of their clothes.

He woke up from his kisses to his neck. He blinked then pushed Kakashi off of him. He then pulled him back, seeing Kakashi's fake offended face. Kakashi was raining a shower of kisses to Iruka's neck but the man didn't seem to be happy. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked Iruka.

"Shouldn't we let them out…what if they aren't alive in the morning?"

"Then they will have gotten what they deserve for keeping us apart for so long!" He said, now moving to his lips to make him unable to speak.

*Sasuke's room Naruto*

Naruto was awoken by the sound of his cell phone going off. He reached out in search for the noise, but was greeted by something warm and wet. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke snuggled up to him on the now deflated air mattress. Naruto had accidentally stuck his finger in Sasuke's mouth.

Luckily, Sasuke was apparently a heavy sleeper. The ringing stopped. He glanced at the clock sitting on the night table above him. It flashed bright red; say the time was 1:58 am. Naruto looked back to the brunette.

Sasuke had wrapped Naruto firmly in his arms, and by the way he woke up, Naruto's body had wrapped itself around him as well. He had one of his legs between Sasuke's and one on top of the pile of legs. Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's waist and he had his hand in Naruto's shirt, clinging to his skin. Naruto had one arm over Sasuke's shoulder while one was now numb from supporting the weight from under him.

He closed his eyes. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting him back. He took a deep breath. Sasuke smelled like sugar cookies. Naruto hadn't expected him to smell that good, after all the guy practically screamed 'I bath in the blood of the fan girls that get too close.'

That's when a deep shout made him jump back. Sasuke was awake and he and Naruto were now pressed against opposite walls. Sasuke had even climbed backwards over his bed and pressed himself into the wall.

*Sasuke's room Sasuke*

Sasuke was breathing heavily and was shaking. He'd let Naruto embrace him through out the night. He looked down at himself and felt disgusted with himself. He glared at Naruto. He decided to take all his frustration out on him. Sasuke glanced at the clock; it read 2:13 am.

Naruto got up slowly and walked over to him. Sasuke moved back into the corner of his wall when Naruto got too close. He didn't want him near his body at all. Naruto just came closer, this time trapping Sasuke so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Why do you freak out every time someone gets near you?"

"What are you talking about, dobe." Sasuke's voice was strong, a lesson he learned long ago. Even when he was on the verge of breaking down, he always kept his voice strong and powerful.

"I mean if I even grab your wrist, "He touched the top of Sasuke's hand with one of his fingers. "Then you get all jumpy."

After Sasuke didn't answer he turned away. He started to bang on the door. Sasuke moved to his bed, watching the blonde. He pounded his forehead on the door over and over again when no one answered.

"It was my….friend." Sasuke told him quietly. He wasn't sure why he was, though. He had never told anyone this, not even Akahana.

"Your friend? The one that died?" Naruto asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, gee, you just say it like it's nothing." Sasuke snapped. No one ever insulted him or talked about him like that.

"Sorry, but I just don't understand. He kinda seems like a bum." Sasuke lunged forward. He pinned naruto to his bed. "I'm sorry! Wait don't!" Sasuke had put up his fist, about to hit Naruto. Then he pulled back.

*Sasuke's room Naruto*

"I didn't know he meant that much." Naruto dropped his head. He didn't know why, but he felt….jealous?

"Well he was! He was…." Sasuke trailed off.

"What?" Naruto could tell that this would be important.

"He was my….boyfriend." Sasuke said through his teeth.

Naruto rolled backwards onto the floor. He looked back up at the boy. Sasuke was gay? Well, maybe he'd kinda had a feeling about it, but hearing him admit it was something completely different.

They just looked at each other. Sasuke finally looked down at his lap. That was the first time Sasuke had ever looked away when they were staring at each other, usually it was Naruto.

"What happened between you two?" Naruto put his hand over his mouth, Sasuke looked up shocked. He hadn't meant to say it.

"W-well, he died and then we moved. That's what happened?"

"No, I meant what happened that makes you afraid to let people touch you?" Sasuke went wide eyed for a second, and then composed it.

"We had a fight. I told him that I wanted to do something with him, instead of going to hang outside the bar. He said one thing then I said another. Soon he left me in the middle of a street. The next morning, I got a call from his mom. She said the owner of the bar found him outside. Apparently he had been taking some sort of drug for depression or sadness or something like that. The owner went to check on him a little while after that. He told Soshi's, that's his name, mom that he had found him with a bottle of the pills and a cup of spilt alcohol in his hand."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke had gotten really upset; he actually looked like he was going to cry. He continued to tell his story.

"I went to the place they kept his body with his mother. They let us see him. His eyes had deep purple outlining them. His lips were chapped and he still smelled like alcohol. I didn't want to go! I eventually had to be pulled away from him. The workers there said that it was a recent stress before he died. I knew it was me. If I hadn't…If I hadn't-!"

Naruto threw his arms around the now sobbing Uchiha. He hadn't know what else to do. He blamed himself for Soshi's death. Sasuke had given his heart to the other boy, and he sounded like he treated Sasuke like crap.

'_So that's why sasuke asked me not to let drinking get out of control'_ Naruto thought. '_But that means he cared about…me…' _Naruto felt himself being clung to. Sasuke had started to full and openly cry, something Naruto was sure he hadn't done in quite a while.

Then Iruka must have made them move. That was when Sasuke met Naruto, right after he would soon bring all those memories afloat again. Naruto could figure out the rest. Sasuke had been so disgusted with himself that he probably didn't want people to get close to him, so he kept them at distance…out of love.

So that means…sasuke really did care for naruto, right? Maybe he was just putting the pieces together his own way, but it sounded like the right answer. Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He'd cried himself back to sleep. Naruto couldn't stop his next action. He bent down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He couldn't pull himself away, though. Sasuke had apparently awoken and held Naruto in place. Naruto felt their mouths connect. Then Sasuke's mouth opened and brought Naruto's with it. They worked in unison. Then a warm tongue found itself a partner with Naruto's. It was like they were doing a dance of hate and passion.

Naruto repositioned himself, without breaking the kiss, so that he was on top of Sasuke's body. He let Sasuke take dominance over his tongue. They lay there and kissed until a loud knocking came on his door. They bumped teeth, which really was painful. Sasuke groaned and looked at his door, pushing naruto off the bed as Kakashi burst into the room.

"Rise and shine!" when he left, sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto had hit his head on the hard floor and was rubbing it. When he caught Sasuke's shaky glare, he smiled lightly. Sasuke got up and tossed Naruto his old clothes. Naruto left before Sasuke started changing. He was confused and hurt, not just because of the floor. Now he didn't know what to do…it was sasuke. What did that mean?

*Hallway Sasuke*

Sasuke pulled all of the books he would normally use for school out of his locker. He wasn't sure what they'd be doing so it was better to be safe than sorry. He walked slowly; he wasn't really looking forward to sitting in a room with Naruto again.

He couldn't believe he'd done that. He felt….wrong; different and weird. Naruto was way different than his past boyfriend. He hadn't expected to tell him the story of them either, and then _cry_! Sasuke hadn't cried in front of anyone except Soshi. He felt like his entire existence was, at this point, a total disgrace.

He entered the room. Lady Tsunade was writing on the board. Naruto sat at one of the desks in the back. Sasuke sat at the very front. She turned to address them.

"You won't be needing any of your books. I've already got the materials you will need." She told them. Sasuke put his books on the floor and stole a quick glance at the blonde behind him. He had his head rested on the table and his eyes were closed tightly, like they were in pain. "I will ask that you both sit next to each other, you can a group project that you missed for being in my office after one of your fights."

Naruto slowly made his way to the desk next to Sasuke's. They didn't look at each other while she explained it. When she was done, she sat down and directed her attention on some paperwork she needed to fill out.

Sasuke felt something brush his arm. He looked down to see a piece of paper on his desk. It was folded in half. Sasuke opened and read it carefully before passing it back. Within ten minuets it was filled with notes:

Naruto: Hi, teme.

Sasuke: hey

Naruto: sooooo, what now?

Sasuke: We work on the project, dobe.

Naruto: Teme! Don't call me that!

Sasuke: Don't call me teme.

Naruto: you started it!

Sasuke: whatever lets just start, we need to fill out these questions.

Naruto: Fine, 1. what's your favorite color?

Sasuke: Blue or black…you pick. I already know yours is orange.

Naruto: fine blue then, ?

Sasuke: Reading.

Naruto Geek! I like…eating ramen and playing basketball with Kiba.

Sasuke: alright 3, who do you look up to the most.

Naruto: I guess, Iruka.

Sasuke: put the pervy old man as mine.

Naruto: LOL, 4. what is your favorite food! Ramen!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ugh, how do you eat that stuff, its death in a box? I guess mine would be nothing, I don't have a favorite.

Naruto: Ramen is delicious! 5. Who would you consider to be your best friend?

Sasuke looked up from the note to Naruto. He was smiling shyly at him. Sasuke didn't really know the answer to that; he'd never had a best friend before. He looked back down, thinking. His thoughts were stopped by Lady Tsunade.

"Boys. Bring me that. The thing you're passing back and forth." Naruto brought it up to her. He watched as she read the note carefully. When she handed it back to him, she smiled. "Let me see your work at the end of class."

*Hallway Naruto*

Naruto leaned against the locker outside the class room. He was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke handed Lady Tsunade all of the work he'd completed today. When he came out into the hall, Naruto jogged over to him.

"You know, I think I did more work than you today." A small grunt came from Sasuke. "You know, I bet your boyfriend could have done as much work as yo-! Oof!" Naruto was pressed against a locker, the dial pressing into his back.

Sasuke had gripped both of Naruto's shoulders to hold him in place. His face showed nothing but pure anger. His eyes went, if possible, darker. His eyes narrowed. Then before the real fight could break out, a high pitched girly voice came from their left.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke let go of Naruto. "Hey! I saw you guys here earlier, and, well, I needed to talk to you anyways so I thought better do it now, right?" Sakura let her pink hair fall over her face, something she did when she was embarrassed.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her, making her blush go away.

"Oh I work on the weekends helping the office sometimes. So Sasuke…" She turned to the pale boy. "You know the girls ask guys dance is coming up. I was wondering if you didn't already have a date, would you possibly maybe kinda go wi-."

"Yes." Then he turned and walked away, out of sight.

Naruto looked at Sakura, in awe. She seemed to be shocked to. Seconds later, though, she jumped and squealed. When she said goodbye and left, Naruto cursed. He knew Sasuke knew that he liked Sakura. That bastard!

He trudged home. When he unlocked his door, he stared at the closed one across from his. He thought about going over and knocking it down but decided better of it. He pulled open his cell phone, tossing his stuff to the ground by the door.

He sat heavily on the couch and dialed the number to his savior. Hinata picked up the phone after three rings. She sounded tired. He looked at the clock above the TV. It was 7:30, why should she sound tired.

"Hinata? It's Naruto. Are you okay?" He asked

"Oh, hi Naruto! Um yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night is all. What's up?" She didn't sound as quite as normal, she usually stuttered and trailed off quietly in her sentences.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that dance at the school with me."

"Aren't the girls supposed to ask the guys?"

"Details details, so will you come?"

"Um, I'm sorry Naruto but I already asked Kiba-kun." Naruto felt his world crash around him, Hinata wasn't usually a big party person and Kiba was! He never thought that she'd like him.

"Thanks." Then he hung up before Hinata could go into a speech of sorry.

He dialed a few more people, but they all had dates too. He lay with his feet pressed against the wall above him and his head dangling over the couch. Iruka came out of his room then quickly went back in. Naruto didn't know why.

"Hey sport!" okay something was up. "How was school?"

"Fine…" He got up. "I'm gonna go to my room and plot Sasuke's death."

"You have fun with that!" he called as Naruto shut his door.

That's what he did, plot Sasuke's death. He would write the idea down and make a story of how it happened; it was fun for a while. Then it just got depressing, plus he was board. He decided to play video games. He turned on the small screen he passed as a TV and engulfed himself in bloody violence of tiny animated ninjas.

*Sasuke's living room Sasuke*

Sasuke sat facing the window. He hadn't wanted to say yes to the pink haired girl. He didn't even really like dances, or parties. He looked at his now beeping cell phone. Sakura had sent him another text message. They all were they same general idea: I can't wait! Counting the days! Picking out outfit!

It was sickening. She was peppy and a girl. Sasuke knew that he didn't like girls, and he had guessed Naruto knew that to after being in his room all night and…other stuff. The blonde had come home in a rage though. He had the brain the size of a goldfish.

Another beep broke through his thoughts. He saw that this time it wasn't Sakura. It was Akahana. The text read: It's here! Sasuke jumped off the couch and raced to the door. He opened it to find Kakashi coming in. His hair was all messed up and he had his shirt on backwards.

Sasuke knew that he and Iruka were together, EW. He didn't want to tell him he knew and ruin their secret fun. He dodged past him and bolted down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

He ran across the street and into the little shop he liked to come to. Akahana greeted him with an uncaring hello. He leaned on the counter and she handed him a brown paper wrapped package. He ripped it open. He held up a shirt with the band Sabbath scrawled across it. Sasuke had been waiting for weeks to get this shirt.

He thanked Akahana and left, folding the shirt and keeping it close to his chest. He walked back to the apartments now happy as he had been in a long time. Well, this wasn't going to last, the world hated him and he wasn't allowed to be happy, right?

**To the readers (that's you):**

**Hope you like and also tomorrow is the day my mom is going to attempt to ride a motorcycle, please wish her luck and hope that she doesn't kill herself. Well my cat, Lizzy, is staring at me sooooo…I gotta go feed her, okay well, another chapter (maybe two if you can guess the Iruka mistake in chapter 3) on Friday! Check back then! Love you all!**


	5. maybe he'll notice him now

**To my readers:**

**Okay, the next chappy is here, and because I'm sooooo nice…I will post one on Friday also…the answer to the Iruka thingy was….I accidentally called him Sasuke's father when Kakashi is supposed to be his dad. Okay well I hope you like, and for those of you who think the story isn't going anywhere, you know who you are, then I just want to say that it's supposed to be like a real relationship, you don't just go up to a person, make out, have some lemony goodness then say that you are together forever, NO! that not how it works, plus if there something holding the other person back….that makes it interesting if you've ever watched the show…then not every one of the episodes have relationship stuff in it and yet you must like it otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, so just be patient…the lemons will come, and they have an entire fruit army behind them…okay? Now then, I'd like to say a special thanks to **XxMileena-chanxX**, she has been so supportive of my story and is one of the most hilarious writers I've ever seen. Her stories are short, but SUPER funny and I would recommend them to anyone who likes to laugh and if you like SasuNaru, then you get a combination of both…if she continues the Jimmy Frisbee one, only keeps the humor along with it then I will be forever grateful…so CHECK THE STORIES OUT! They will have you smiling all day, or night, which ever. Now, read my story and enjoy! Or else….**

**Oh! I don't own Naruto if I did then Gaara would be shirtless in almost all the episodes ^-^**

*School dance Naruto*

Naruto walked through the doors of the gym to see it decorated in red and blue streamers. They hung from the ceiling and came downward like a canopy . Balloons were blown up and placed randomly around the room. Music played out of the speakers that had been set up. Kids were dancing and eating and drinking and talking.

Naruto glanced around and found Kiba and Hinata. He walked over to them, Kiba was stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth. He looked down when he saw Naruto coming over. Hinata's cheeks matched the color of the red marks on Kiba's face.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"You aren't mad at me?" Kiba looked up.

"No why?"

"Well I told Kiba that you asked me to go to the dance and he thought that you'd be mad at him for taking me instead." Hinata answered in shock.

"No way! I totally understand! You guys are great together; everyone's been trying to get you guys together for years!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

After they finished talking, Kiba and Hinata left him. That was too soon because just after, _they _walked through the doors. Naruto felt his eyes narrow in anger. He looked around at anything but them as Sakura pulled him over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What do you think?" Sakura said, making a gesture towards the room. "I picked out the colors for it!" She said jumping up and down. Naruto looked at her.

Sakura looked beautiful as usual. He chanced a look at Sasuke. He wore a disgusted look as he looked around at the people in the room. He was probably having a problem with the happiness from the other people. He thought the world always had to be dark and sad. Naruto looked away toward Sakura.

"Yeah! The colors are great! It's amazing!" Naruto could feel himself rambling on and on.

"Come on." Sasuke pushed Sakura's back in the other direction until he and Naruto were standing alone. "So making a pass at my date Uzumaki? How rude." He smirked.

"You don't even like her, so shut the hell up teme!" Naruto shouted. The room was too noisy to hear it though. Sasuke smirked and was about to say something when Ino came over.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura's looking for you! Bye!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he went. Of all the people not to like Sasuke, he'd never expect it to be Ino.

"Thanks Ino! I owe you big time!" She smiled at him.

"It was nothing, I could tell by the way your face looked that you didn't want to talk to him." She told him.

Naruto and Ino had been best friends forever! She'd found him in the park crying and she asked him why. Some kids had been picking on him that were older and pushed him into the mud. He was kinda a wuss back then. She comforted him and told him that he could push her into the mud to make him feel better. He didn't of course, and they'd been friends ever since.

"Hey, wanna dance?" She asked him.

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He came with Temari that bitch!" Naruto grinned. Ino had a huge crush on Shikamaru and he liked Temari, Gaara's sister, though he never actually met Gaara because he was on a different team…so was Temari, how Shikamaru knew her was a mystery to him.

"Well okay." He said dramatically. He hadn't even called Ino to ask if she was going with someone when he called almost everyone to beg for them to take him to the dance.

They went out on the floor. Naruto spotted Sasuke arguing with Sai about something. They hated each other. Naruto didn't know why though. Ever since the first day of school they'd hated each other and had been arguing. He'd never fought with Sai physically though, apparently he only saved that for me.

Ino took Naruto's hands as a slow song came on. Both she and Naruto had two left feet when it came to dancing. They tried their best though. They would always get going nicely but then one of them would mess up, sending both of them into hysterical fits of laughter. They drew the attention of the people around them, soon everyone cleared from around them and they dance in a big empty space in the middle of people dancing.

He turned Ino in a sloppy spin. Then he saw Sasuke from across the room. He leaned over to Sakura and kissed along her neck. When he lifted up he looked directly at Naruto. That was what made him snap. He let go of Ino and darted towards the music area. Sai was handing something to the DJ.

He turned him around and kissed at his open moth. After a couple of seconds he felt Sai kiss back too. He heard a couple gasps and the stopping of movement as everyone gathered around to get a better look.

Naruto found his hand clinging to Sai's back. Sai's hands found their way to Naruto's hair. They stayed like this for a couple more seconds before Sai's tongue found its way into Naruto's mouth. He didn't like what was happening; he didn't even like Sai like that. He clung to him though, moving his lips along with his.

Naruto felt pain as Sai bit his lip, moving away. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sai having been pushed by Sasuke. Sai stared at Naruto for a couple seconds then to Sasuke. Naruto, also, turned his attention to Sasuke. He saw anger and hatred take over his face.

"Naruto." Naruto was now being pulled away by Ino. "What are you guys looking at? Shoo, before I have to kick all of your asses!" she shouted at the large crowd of people.

Naruto was pulled away by her, and out the doors, to his car. She unlocked the doors and pushed him in. Naruto buckled his seat belt without knowing it, just a habit. He looked at Ino as she drove away.

They stopped in front of a small house. She pulled him from the car and led him up the front steps. She sat him on the bench that held blankets inside its hollowness. He heard her telling her parents that he was going to stay, and then he was dragged up to her room. He replayed the shocking conversation in his mind that he heard Ino have with her parents.

"Ino, you are not allowed to have boys stay at the house in your room! What one earth is going through your mind to think that he can stay?"

"He's gay mom! Now if you'll excuse me, my friend has had a really bad night and need a friend to help him."

She laid him on her bed and curled up behind him. Ino had never been close to her parents, she was kept on a pretty strict leash, but every once in a while she'd get her way. Eventually sleep found him, forcing him to close his eyes, thinking about that night's events.

*School dance Sasuke*

Sasuke listened as the pink haired girl next to his explained every detail of the dance before they set foot in the gym. When they did get there, the first thing Sasuke spotted was the blonde. He watched as two of his friends, Kiba and Hinata, walked away from him.

Before he could even say anything, Sakura was dragging him over to where he was. After standing there for a few seconds and listening to Sakura tell Naruto a short version of what she'd told Sasuke, he looked around. He wrinkled his nose at the kids who seemed to be enjoying this. Dances just didn't really seem like something fun.

Sasuke turned and pushed Sakura's back until she wandered off in the direction he'd pushed her. He looked at the blonde, his hair just as spiky as ever. His blue eyes filled with excitement and maybe even fear.

"So, making a pass at my date Uzumaki? How rude." He smirked.

"You don't even like her so shut the hell up!" He shouted, but the music and dancing was too loud to hear it over. Naruto was breathing heavily and his fists were clinched at his side. Then a blonde haired girl, Ino, came over and made and excuses to get the two away from each other.

Sasuke found Sakura over by the DJ. She handed him a CD. Sai was talking to her. He stopped and looked at Sasuke before continuing their conversation. He stopped again at Sasuke's staring. Sasuke is about two inches taller than Sai, which made him trying to stand up to him hilarious.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He said politely.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you got away from my date." He practically growled at him. Sakura's eyes lit up at his statement.

"Sorry, working here." He said patting the card table behind him.

"Come on Sakura lets go." He said to the pink haired girl next to him. He wasn't quiet sure why he hated Sai, but he had a pretty good idea.

"What if she doesn't want to go? What if this here pretty lady wants to make her own decisions?"

Sasuke dragged Sakura away and sat down at a table as far away from his as possible. Sakura began to tell him how brave and heroic he was. Sasuke wasn't listening though. He had a clear view of the blonde dancing with Ino. They were both laughing because of their dancing, which sucked.

Naruto looked over at them and Sasuke just reacted. He didn't even know what he was doing until it happened. He leaned over to Sakura and kissed along her neck lightly. She stopped in mid sentence (so that's how you shut her up). He looked up and at Naruto who stared wide eyed back at him... He saw Naruto disappear behind a crowd of people, leaving Ino behind. She walked in the direction he went. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and huddled together to look at something. Sakura got up, obviously curious as to what was going on.

"Come on!" She walked forward.

Sasuke followed her pushing through the crowd until he got to the front, and a very disturbing sight. Ino took a step out of the crowd but stopped. They were all over each other, obviously using tongue. Sasuke couldn't help his next actions. He strode forward and pushed the boy away from Naruto, breaking their little make out session.

He glared daggers down at him. Then looked at Naruto, who looked back at him. Sasuke could feel the hurt in his eyes. It showed too, that was the scariest part, was that everyone could see just how hurt he really was. Suddenly the blonde was dragged away by another blonde. Ino yell at people to get out of her way and that she'd kick their asses if they didn't. Sasuke was pulled away by Sakura.

"You heard her, move!" She yelled at people, following Ino's lead.

She pulled him out to the parking lot, Sasuke didn't even care. He looked around confused. Then he saw Ino pushing Naruto into a car and driving off. He looked toward his own date. They'd walked to the dance so she couldn't whisk him away.

"What the H.E.L.L was that?" Sasuke shook his head; she did not just spell out the word 'hell'. She started to walk "Come one I'm going home. You can walk me if you want."

Sasuke walked in silence beside the usually chatty Sakura. They reached her house and she said a feint good bye before going in. Sasuke walked the rest of the distance to the apartments.

He knocked on Naruto's door. Iruka answered it, fully dressed and normal breathing. He told him that Ino's parents had called and said he was at her house. Sasuke sunk to his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep that entire night.

Every once in a while Kakashi would check on him. Sasuke wasn't alright though. He knew he wouldn't be until he had talked to Naruto. He looked over at his clock, it flash 8:30 am on its face. He still hadn't slept any. He walked out and knocked on Naruto's door again. Iruka told him he still wasn't back. But instead of going back to his room, he sat against the wall of the hallway, so he'd know when Naruto came home.

Iruka came out and hour later to tell him that Ino was taking him shopping and he wasn't going to be home until that night. Sasuke sighed, but didn't move. He'd wait here all night if he had too. He needed to talk to the blonde, it was so important that he say this. He wanted him to know, and know now!

*Ino's house Naruto*

Naruto jumped a little when he woke up. Ino slept beside him, curled into his back, shivering. She had her hands up the back of Naruto's shirt, searching for warmth. He took the loose blanket at the bottom of the bed and covered her up, accidentally waking the light sleeper.

"Hey." She said sleepily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"y-you kissed Sai at the dance last night." She smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. I was kinda hopping that was a dream."

"You like him don't you?"

"Sai? No way! Not one bit I don't even know what that was I just-"

"Sasuke. I meant Sasuke. No one likes Sai." She tilted her head forward.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"He likes you too, I can tell."

"Does not! He took Sakura to the dance-!"

"To make you jealous. Sakura won't admit what the truth is, that's why she likes to think she doesn't know…she does." Naruto rubbed his head, confused.

"But I like Sakura, that's why…..that's why I…"

"Kissed Sai? The guy _Sasuke_ hates? Yeah that sounds like a way to get _Sakura_ jealous." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not becoming of you."

"So you do like him then?" She pried further.

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me?"

"No, I'll still bug you." She said with a smile.

"Yes I like him. Is your twisted little mind happy now?" She smiled.

"My mind is not little, twisted yes, happy yes, but little no!" She hopped off the bed. "Shopping day! It'll make you feel better."

Naruto didn't argue, he got up and straightened his clothes. He should probably look fantastic for when Sasuke saw him again. He wanted to show him that he was perfectly fine without him, but then again kissing another guy had probably gotten that message across.

Ino dragged him around the mall for hours. Naruto noticed he didn't feel as tired as he did before. 'Maybe it's the new found gay in me?' Naruto chuckled mentally. He tried on tons and tons of outfits thrown over the stalls from Ino and the assistant she got to help them. Eventually he ended up with two outfits. One he wore now, ready to go home.

It was a plain black shirt and an orange jacket that he buttoned halfway. Ino had made him get some orange pants that hugged to him comfortably and had a green stripe down the sides, matching his goggles that he always wore, no matter what!

She stopped the car long enough for him to jump out and grab his bag. She sped away as soon as he closed the door, yelling a good bye out the window. He turned to face the apartments, took a deep breath, and headed for the doors. He took the elevator that was super slow, just to buy time. Seriously, worms envy the slowness of the elevator. He didn't really want to see Sasuke right now.

The boy would probably look great. He would probably make fun of him for making out with Sai in the middle of the dance. Then when Naruto would bring up how he pushed him away from him, he'd laugh and make some excuse about how it wasn't even him. He'd be embarrassed and wouldn't be able to show his face for at least a month after.

The elevator finally opened onto his floor, creaking to a stop. Well that's a hazard waiting to happen. He stepped out and walked down the hall. He stopped midway when he saw a sight he could only imagine about. He walked forward a little and gained the attention of the boy sitting in front of his door. He rose and his eyes widened at Naruto.

"Wow." He muttered in a low voice, taking in his appearance.

Naruto walked to his door, mad. He began to fumble with the lock. He wasn't sure why he was mad, just sure that he needed to be mad. He couldn't seem to control his shaking long enough to get the key in the little hole.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Naruto turned and faced the pale boy head on.

Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes. He was in pajamas that didn't even fit. The shirt hugged his chest and showed part of his stomach. The legs on his pants came up to just below his knees and hung loosely around his waist.

"Go home, get some sleep. You look like you need it." Naruto turned back around.

"I need to talk to you, please."

"Well since you said please, no."

"Please!"

"Go home, Sasuke! We'll talk later." He got the door unlocked but was slammed against it before he could open it.

"Just shut up and listen!" Naruto was shocked as Sasuke backed away to press against his own door lightly. "I hate Sai!"

"So what? Maybe I like him! Then you go and push him away from me! Maybe I wanted to date him! Did you ever think about that?" Sasuke looked down. "No you didn't! You're too obsessed with Sushi or whatever his name was, too even try moving on! There are other people! Life goes on, and you didn't even seem to realize that the only person who could actually love you more that that stupid jerk you dated, you were pushing away!"

"Your right." Sasuke had never agreed with him on anything, he'd never said Naruto was right about anything, he was always too good for anyone else.

Naruto closed the distance between them creating a soft thud as Sasuke hit his door. Naruto kissed him roughly, strongly, franticly. Sasuke kissed back, and after a while it softened and they became in sync with each other.

Their mouths moved against each other. Naruto felt wetness brush his bottom lip, begging for entrance. A warm tongue found its way into Sasuke's mouth. They swirled and danced with heat and passion. It was like an explosion in their mouths. Naruto had always wondered what 'fireworks' had meant, now he knew.

Sasuke sucked on his tongue and nipped lightly at it, then sucked on it some more to ease the pain. It was wonderful. Naruto's thoughts swam. He rested his hands on the Uchiha's hips, Sasuke's hands pulled at Naruto's hair.

He worked them down his neck and to his upper back. They went further until the rested on Naruto's ass. Sasuke squeezed him, pulling him closer. Their mouths worked wonders, and made kisses in movies that won awards look like a cheesy little peck on the lips. Naruto had never felt as warm as he did now. He knew it meant a lot to Sasuke, to give what he still had of his heart to someone else. Naruto would treasure it, keep it safe and warm. It would be the one thing he'd rescue in a fire, well, he'd rescue the actual Sasuke, but you get the idea.

They stumbled backwards to press against Naruto's door. A few seconds later they moved back to Sasuke's door. Naruto was thinking about if Kakashi and Iruka caught them. It would be like if they went out, they'd tell Naruto and Sasuke right away, right? Hey! Wait a minuet! But Naruto's thoughts were once again clouded as Sasuke moved his hands again, moving up then back down to his ass.

They broke apart after a while. Naruto saw sasuke turning a light blue. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and breathed in deeply. He didn't smell like he normally did. It was something different, orangey.

"Oranges?"

"I know you like them." Sasuke said, breathless. Naruto smiled then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You just pulled me back. I won't waste the part of your heart that's left, I promise." Naruto felt Sasuke's knees buckle under him. They sat down. Sasuke leaned into him and sighed. The guy was probably wondering what happened. He went from wanting everyone to stay away from him too making out in the hallway. Poor guy. That had to be difficult to comprehend.

**Readers:**

**Yes there was a lot of cheesiness in here, especially Naruto. But as we know, we're all suckers when it comes to romantic mushy gooey crap. So swallow your pride and admit you liked it, or didn't, what ever, I still want you to review…now! Go do it! Push the button!**


	6. First dates, Food fights, and Flights!

_Readers: _

_Hey well, I know it's early but I just couldn't stop writing today so I thought I might as well post it. This morning (er…afternoon) I only had 5 paragraphs done. Then I was emailing and was suddenly inspired to write more! So I hope you like! There's some KakashiXIruka stuffies in here….just a little though, more later! But I felt really awkward writing it because of what happens you'll understand when you read if you've ever been in that type of situation….you see….well what are you waiting for? GO READ YOU YOAI LOVING CRTICS!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am not the queen of England, I am not making any money from this…but I did make a sandwich today!_

*Sasuke's house Sasuke*

Sasuke walked through the front door. He looked around, no trace of Kakashi anywhere. Then he became disgusted by the moan that followed that thought. He didn't want to, but couldn't help listening. It was sickening. He couldn't hold his hands against his ears hard enough to drown out the sound.

"A-ah! Wait! Kaka…shi! Oh, ahhh!" Sasuke turned around. He left the door open and walked across the hall, still holding his hands against head.

He knocked on the door. When the blonde appeared on the other side, he instantly realized he must have looked stupid with his hands pressed to his head. Naruto gave him a confused look. He grabbed his hand, making him drop the fork that held a ramen noodle on it.

He looked back at it sadly as Sasuke drug him across the hall. He entered the living room and Sasuke covered his ears back up. Sasuke watched for a few seconds as Naruto's face changed from confused to disgust as he too put his hands over his ears.

Sasuke walked out of the apartment, hearing Naruto follow. He stepped into the safe zone and put down his hands. Naruto picked up his forgotten fork and closed the door. He washed it off in the kitchen, then started eating the cup ramen. He tilted the cup towards Sasuke.

"Want some?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"No thanks, dobe." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"More for me, and I wouldn't have shared anyways." He said, turning his full attention to the cup ramen.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him but at that moment he felt…jealous? Of Ramen? Weather it was jealousy or something else, he moved forward and pulled the blonde to him, picking up the noodle that rested on his surprised chin.

He quickly chewed his way over to the pale lips at the end of the noodle. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away, taking the rest of the noodle with him. He swallowed it and smiled at the blonde, who was still shocked.

"Oh, Naruto flavor. My favorite." Suddenly there was, and Sasuke was very shocked at this, a tipped over Ramen cup that splashed the kitchen floor with broth and noodles.

Naruto pressed him against the fridge and pulled him into a harsh kiss. He smacked top teeth with Sasuke, but didn't even flinch. He bit Sasuke's bottom lip and quickly claimed the tongue within Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moved him backwards, stepping into the hot broth and squishy noodles, thankful for his strength over Naruto's.

He sat the Blonde on the counter and continued their terrible kiss, trying to make it better. Sasuke tasted his and Naruto's spit mixed with blood from the way the blonde had bit his lip. His stomach pressed into a place that made Naruto moan into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke heard the click of a door and reluctantly pushed away from Naruto. He stepped back and dipped his socks once more in the warm squishy mush. Iruka entered the kitchen with a surprised and somewhat guilty look on his face. He was followed by a shirtless Kakashi, more than Sasuke ever needed to see. He resisted the urge to turn and cover Naruto's eyes with his hand.

"Sasuke?! Did Naruto invite you in once you both got here?" Iruka asked him, with panic not very well hidden in his voice. Sasuke saw Naruto open his mouth but Sasuke spoke before he could bust their parents' secret.

"Yes, he did." He heard a huff from Naruto.

"Well, now that you're together," Sasuke felt Naruto tense next to him. Sasuke felt his face flush, praising every god for his light skin tone. "We want to tell you to pack your bags; we're all going to Vegas!"

Naruto jumped up and started to dance around the kitchen, signing 'viva Ls Vegas' at the top of his lungs. Sasuke stopped him from stepping in the ramen and shook his shoulders until he stopped singing.

"You can also invite any of the friends that you want. We leave next Saturday. Now both of you go to bed, you've got school tomorrow! Oh, and I called Tsunade and told her it was okay you weren't at school today." Naruto practically skipped to his room as Sasuke went in the other direction, back to his house.

*apartments Naruto*

Naruto looked at the many yes answers to his asking if his friends wanted to go to Vegas with him. He set down his exhausted phone and turned his attention to the now ready ramen. He smiled and said a thanks for the wonders that ramen could bring, including kissing in the middle of the kitchen.

He picked it up and downed it within seconds. His tired phone beeped a very sad beep that told him he had a text message. It was Sasuke: _Hey, dobe. We are meeting tonight, see you then._ He glared at the demand, and wrote back: _what if I don't wanna go anywhere tonight? _Sasuke responded almost immediately: _then I'll have an empty bowl of ramen sitting across from me. _Naruto perked up at that: _^-^ I'll be there! _

He leaned backwards on the couch. Life was good. Until your brain starts thinking about stuff that your brain shouldn't think about before your_ first_ date_! Was it really a date? Was he already sick of me? Am I that annoying? He wouldn't break up with me over ramen though right? What if he did? I'll have to look amazing tonight so he changes his mind. What could I wear that would appeal to him though? My closet is almost all orange, except for my suit. That way to fancy, it's ramen after all! I need….help?_

A thought crossed his mind and he jumped up, locked the door, and raced down the stairs. He headed across the street. Ignoring the sign that said closed, he pushed the door open and walked over to the counter. Akahana looked up at him with an almost shocked expression.

"Naruto, right? Can you read?"

"Yes. But-"

"Then you know the store is closed, this better be important otherwise your techniquely breaking the law." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Really?" Naruto was shocked.

"No. I'm just messing with you; any friend of sasuke's is a friend to me, what's up?" Her face twisting into happiness, a tiny smile covered her lips.

"Well, uh, you see…" he had heard her use the word 'friend' so Sasuke must have told her they were just friends…" I uh, I…"

"So you're going on a date and you want an outfit to impress him with, hm?" Naruto took a step away from the counter.

"H-how did you get that from what I said?"

"I'm a girl…we know stuff." That was the same thing Ino always told him after she creepily read his mind. "Follow me."

He walked with her around the store. She held up clothes to him until she thought she had a good combination. Then they moved on to other stuff. She pushed him toward the only dressing room and waited until he changed. This reminded him of shopping with Ino, only a little darker.

He walked out. She furrowed her eye brows and commanded that he turn. He did. His outfit consisted of low black jeans, a tight v-neck shirt with another red one underneath it, a metal chain link necklace thingy, and some of those gloves.

She looked around and picked up something that scared the shit out of Naruto. Eyeliner. How did girls even put that stuff on? He would have poked out his eye by using that stuff, and probably scar his skin or something. She walked toward him, Naruto stepped backwards until he was seated and trapped on the bench seat in the dressing room.

"Hold still, it won't hurt."

"No way! I'm not a girl!" Naruto protested. In the end she got it on his eyes, including other places she hadn't meant to.

She wiped it way with spit and her thumb like a mom would, then let him look at it in the mirror. She had put it on thick. The only thing that didn't scream 'scary' was his hair, which still stood in bright blonde locks. Then Akahana caught what he was staring at. She tugged on his arm and brought him into the small bathroom, prepared to torture him.

A few minuets later, he had dark black hair that came up in spikes, where his beautiful blonde hair used to be. He looked terrible…well at least to him, but he didn't want to tell that to her and hurt her feelings.

"Sasuke will love it! I promise." She actually looked happy now. "What time did you say he wanted to meet you?"

"I don't know, hold on." Naruto pulled out his little orange camera phone and text Sasuke: _what time are we meeting?_ The reply came after a few seconds: _Now good?_

Naruto sighed and text: _sure._ _I have a surprise for you_. He text back with a simple:_ oh_.

"Well? When are you meeting?" She asked, almost looking like she was going to skip.

"Now." Naruto gathered his original clothes, and paid for the stuff he'd gotten, and then headed out the door.

He took the elevator. It was the slowest moving thing on earth. Naruto liked to think of snails, bowing at the feet of the elevator in envy. The doors opened. A girl with a balloon that she had drawn a smiley face on stopped smiling herself. He walked forward to the pair of doors that were his life. Sasuke came out putting on a jacket.

He stopped; his arm half way through the arm hole. His eyes widened. Then…he started to laugh! The idiot had the nerve to laugh! He was practically rolling on the ground by the time he finally spoke, Naruto standing with his arms crossed, a glare plastered on his face.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it! Wow, she was right." Sasuke said catching his breath.

"What's so funny? I'd like to be let in on the joke please." Naruto said, his patience growing thin.

"Well, we had this argument over what we both thought you'd look like if you dressed in all black and had black hair. Then she said that she was going to do this to you if we ever went out. I-I just-"He was now back to laughing hysterically. It wasn't often that he did laugh, so it was nice. It was also hurtful.

Naruto felt heat rush to his face as the blush took over. He wasn't some Barbie doll they could dress up! He turned and started to unlock the door to his house. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Naruto was face to face with his dark eyes.

"Don't go. Come in, I can fix it." He followed him into the bathroom next to his room.

He leaned over the sink while Sasuke helped his turn his hair back to blonde. He changed clothes into something orange and baggy, plus his goggles around his neck, he wrapped them around his wrist before. He found the Uchiha looking at his phone. By the look on Sasuke's face, something had happened. He snatched his phone away from him, Sasuke unaware that he'd been in the room, and looked at what he was reading.

Sai. Kill. Rope. Shovel. Hole. Naruto couldn't even form full sentences in his mind from the anger he felt right now. Sai had text him, Naruto wondered how on earth he had gotten his number, then read the rest of the message and found out the answer. He growled at the message. It read:

_Naruto, its Sai. I was just wondering what you were doing. I've been thinking about the dance and was wondering if you'd maybe, somehow, someway, consider going out with me? Not that I'd care, just an offer, after all you seemed pretty desperate to shove your tongue down my throat at the dance. Oh! Sakura gave me your number. So anyways, just call me any time with an answer, you have my number now. I'm always free except Thursday. Can't wait to hear from you! Luv ya, Sai._

Naruto was wondering how he hadn't burned a hole into his phone from the glare he sent it. He looked up at Sasuke; he was just looking at him calmly, smirking. He questioned him with his eyes.

"Looks like I have a little competition. It's okay, I like a challenge." Naruto smiled, and then got an idea.

"Well then, I guess I'll tell him I wanna meet him then." Sasuke's eyes freaked for a minuet then composed themselves.

"Fine, if you can get your phone to reply." Sasuke flicked the phone out of his hands and stuffed it in his pocket. "Come on, lets go." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away.

*Ichiraku*

Sasuke noticed a smiled over take the blonde's face as they neared the restaurant. Naruto still hanging over his shoulder trying to get to his cell phone, but now he paused. He smiled, but it didn't look right.

"You know this is a ramen shop. They are supposed to have the best ramen in Konoha." Sasuke said, trying to figure out if he wasn't happy about the restaurant.

"I know. Actually it's in the world, or at least that's what I tell the cook."

"Huh?" Naruto knew the cook.

"Which would be me on Tuesday thru Friday." He said leaning his head to the side.

"Figures you'd work at the ramen shop." Sasuke said; a little disappointed. He wanted to introduce Naruto to a really cool place to eat his favorite food, so it only made sense that he had to work here.

"Come on, I bet Jiraiya is working tonight!" Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

The smell of different types of seasonings hit him from the moment he walked in, a different one with each step. Naruto ignored the please wait to be seated sign and made his way towards a booth. The waitress came over.

"Naruto-kun? Wow! It's been a while since I've seen you!" she handed him a menu, but not Naruto. "He has it memorized." She said answering his questioning stare. The blonde took Sasuke's menu and gave it back to her, smiling.

"We'll both have the Miso ramen. And it was good to see you Anari; I'll be working this week so if you're in come say hi." She smiled at them before leaving. Sasuke watched as she glanced back at Naruto with big fond eyes. Well, it seems he has more than a little competition.

"She's….nice." Sasuke said, drawing his attention away from the workers that were crowded around singing happy birthday to a kid. "God, I hate when people sing those birthday things to you. It's so frustrating having almost all the attention on you."

"Oh, yeah?" Sasuke nodded his head as the waitress passed again, probably for another look at Naruto. "Hey, um, Anari?" She stopped to listen to him. "You know it's Sasuke's birthday today right? He really wants everyone to sing to him. Can you do that?"

"Of course! You should know that! You come out to sing with us all the time…I'll be right back." Sasuke sat staring at the evil, blushing, blonde across from him.

"What the hell?!" Then, as Naruto was about to speak, the pack of workers came over and started to sing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the now laughing blonde across from him. He'd tried to hide it with just a few giggles, then it became louder as the song continued. He heard Naruto snort when they put a little paper crown on his head. Sasuke scowled and glared daggers at the retreating backs.

Naruto plucked the crown on Sasuke's head and put it on himself. Sasuke just sighed then smirked at Naruto's face. Guess it was pay back for before; he'd get him back, soon enough. The girl brought over their food. She asked Naruto something about her number and Naruto just replied by saying that he still had it. If you thought he couldn't get anymore clueless, when she asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime, Naruto replied with 'ya! We can plan something for the staff after work one day!' she sighed and walked away.

Naruto downed his ramen in what seemed like two seconds. Sasuke had barley picked up his chop sticks and Naruto's bowl was empty. Another one was placed in front of him by a sliver haired man.

"Jiraiya!" They talked for a while then naruto started on his second bowl, actually chewing his food instead of just inhaling it.

Sasuke looked over to see him slowly sucking in a noodle, speggitti style. Sasuke had very rash thoughts about him then, but swiped them away. After they finished eating (Naruto had a total of four bowls) they headed towards the ice cream shop that Sasuke had skipped out on going the first day they met, then they fought and kissed in the park…hmmmm?

Anyways, Sasuke watched as Naruto shoveled in two ice cream cones. Sasuke didn't want anything; eating ramen (blech) was the best he could do for one night. He did watch in fascination as the boy refused to eat the cone until last and licked all the ice cream out first. When he came to the bottom of the cone, he dipped his tongue in it over and over until he was satisfied, then he munched on the soggy cone.

"What?" Sasuke hadn't realized he was staring at him until he was pulled back to reality. That was hot though, he thought about ordering him another just to continue to watch. Then of course a good night had to be ruined. ONCE, all he wanted was one night that was good!

"Naruto." He walked over; guess Naruto didn't need his phone after all.

"Oh, hey Sai!" He said, with a smirk directed at Sasuke. "I got your text, and sure I'd love to go do something with you." Sasuke felt his fist clench under the table. "We are friends, right?" He smiled at the, now hurt looking, boy.

"Yeah sure." He got up. Sasuke smirked at him. That was a mistake. Before he left, he leaned down and gave Naruto a Chaste kiss on the lips then slowly walked away, leaving an angry Sasuke and a stunned Naruto.

"Sasuke I-"Sasuke shook his head, cutting the blond off mid sentence.

"It wasn't your doing. No harm." He thought about that, before Naruto. He would have stood up and beat the crap out of anyone who would do something like that without even thinking about it. Now, he thought, and realized it wasn't anyone's fault, just feelings.

"Hey, Sai!" although…feelings could get out of hand. Naruto stopped the boy as he got to the door. "We're going to Vegas Saturday. If you want to, you can come. Text me later if you want the details." Did he always have to be nice to _everyone_?

*Naruto's room Naruto*

Naruto looked down at his phone. It beeped a couple times. He looked over at Sasuke, who was fast asleep next to him. They'd both agreed that Sasuke shouldn't be submerged into the sounds of pleasure coming from the room across from Sasuke's, so he stayed over. Naruto picked up the phone: _when and where are you all meeting for Vegas?_ Sai had said yes.

He didn't want to admit, he was happy. He hadn't ever meant to drag Sai into his life like this. So he felt it was right to make up for this. He text back: _Saturday at the dinner in the center of town we will eat then catch the plane._ The reply was simple but enthralling: _I'll be there. See you._

*Dinner Sasuke*

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the blonde's way of eating pancakes. He lifted the fork over his open mouth and let the syrup fall down into it. Then he'd eat the actual cake. He smiled at him from across the table, nudging his leg discreetly.

Naruto looked over to the girl next to him, Ino Yamanaka. She was texting someone on her phone. The blonde reached over and flipped her phone shut. Her eyes grew wide and the blonde next to her soon became injured.

"I've been working on that for five minuets! What's wrong with you?" She said adding another slap to the other red marks on his cheek.

"Maybe you should text faster." Let the beatings begin, again.

After she was done, Naruto sat crumpled in his chair, getting a few amused stares from the group. He glared at Sasuke and crossed his arms. Sasuke now wore an almost smile/smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the help." He said turning away. He wanted to turn and comfort him, take him in his arms and never let him go. That would go against Naruto's rules. He had sat Sasuke down that morning to talk. He told him that Ino knew about them, but that was it. He said he wanted it to stay that way, no one else knowing that they were going out.

Sasuke glanced at the group of people. He and naruto took the end seats at opposite sides of the long tables. Ino sat next to Naruto and unfortunately, Sakura sat next to him. Then rock lee sat next to her, and Shikamaru sat next to Ino. Temari sat next to him and Gaara sat next to rock lee. He had already threatened to kill him if he invaded his personal space. Next to Gaara was Neji, Hinata sat across from him. Kiba took the space next to her and Choji took the seat next to Neji, secretly picking off his plate when he wasn't looking. Shino sat next to Kiba. Ten Ten sat next to Choji, with no one across from her. Then Akahana and Akako sat quietly talking to each other. Kakashi and Iruka were seated against the wall.

He looked over to a smiling Naruto. Suddenly a piece of syrup covered French toast stuck to his cheek. Laughter came from Kiba. Naruto pulled it off and got up, bringing his orange juice with him. He stood over the laughing boy, who was sadly unaware of his fate. Naruto turned the cup upside down, the laughing now coming from the blonde. As it poured down Kiba's face, he held out his hands, as if he were trying to catch rain. He blew it away from his lips. Kiba got up and Naruto ran, Iruka yelling complaints after him. Kiba darted after him, carrying his entire plate. Sasuke turned in his seat, not seeing the mop of blonde spikes anymore.

After a few minuets passed, both returned. They now had food covering their bodies. Eggs were mixed with Kiba's brown hair, and Naruto had food smeared all over his white shirt. Both had it adorning their faces. Everyone, including the adults, laughed at the pair.

That's when Sai came into view. He stood next to naruto, surprise covering his face. Naruto greeted him. Then Sai leaned over and flicked out his tongue, grazing it along the blonde's Cheek. Sasuke almost stood up, but stopped himself. Instead he glared and squirmed uncomfortably,

Naruto sat back down, Sai taking a seat across from Ten Ten. He looked around for a napkin to wipe his food covered hands. Sasuke looked up at him, anger clear on his face. Naruto reached across the table and ran a sticky finger along sasuke's cheek. He smiled, asking for forgiveness. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded once.

*Airport Naruto*

He and Kiba were denied the ability to go change. They would miss there flight if they waited any longer. They walked through the airport, getting weird looks from passing people. He grinned and chuckled through his teeth at Kiba.

They had some trouble getting the security to agree to let Akamaru come on the plane without a carrier. Kiba had almost started a fight with the man, Naruto stopping him from punching the man and getting them all kicked out. As the group sat waiting for their plane, Naruto and Kiba changed into fresh clothes in the bathroom, throwing there other ones away. Naruto looked like he might cry as he watched his orange fox shirt being dumped into the garbage.

Sakura insistently stayed glued to Sasuke's side, she was just begging for Naruto to slap her wasn't she. She clung to his arm, squeezing his closer every once in awhile. Sasuke obviously wasn't too happy about it either. Ino tried a couple times to get the girl away from him, receiving a thanks from Naruto after each failed attempt.

Gaara was turning as red as his hair every time Lee would get too close. Naruto hadn't known him for long but seemed to have grown to his side quickly. He invited him to come with Temari because Shikamaru said he should, Ino protesting the entire day, and they began to talk a little. Since he felt that they were really good friends.

Hinata was pressed as far away from Shino as her chair would allow as he told her about the different types of bugs he collected. Her face grew red when she spotted Naruto Staring at her. Naruto himself blushed when he found out Sai was staring at him. He heard Sasuke actually let out a low growl beside him. Note: Sasuke has a jealousy problem.

Akahana and Akako were talking to Sasuke about some sort of CD that was coming out soon. Akahana letting out a giggle when she saw Sasuke had his mind set on glaring at Sai instead of having his mind on their conversation. She winked over at naruto, who just turned to hide his blush.

Shikamaru was fighting Choji to get him to put down the bag of chips he was munching on. He was completely oblivious to the way Ino was trying to get his attention by looking cute and sitting in very weird ways, desperate. Neji was breaking up an argument between Ten Ten and Temari. That should be fun.

Lee was trying to get Sakura to talk to look at him while he talked about some one he called 'guy sensei'. She wasn't as interested as she was with making sickeningly sweet comments to Sasuke. She told him that he was so brave, what for Naruto hadn't a clue. At once she told him out right that he was hot. Then when she didn't get an answer from him, she reminded him of how he kissed her at the dance. He sent a quick glance to Naruto. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi and Iruka were randomly handing out plane tickets after mixing them up. The person would choose the ticket complain about something then get an answer of 'non refundable ticket return'. Naruto's hand shook as he randomly chose one. He looked down the seat number read: 24 B.

He wondered what ticket sasuke got. He looked up after picking his ticket. He raised his eyebrows. Naruto mouthed his number over to him. His shoulders sunk. Naruto sighed, and then Ino tapped on his shoulder. He looked over to see her puffing her chest out to see if her boobs could catch Shikamaru attention.

"Here." She said handing over her ticket and taking his. "That one's next to Sasuke's and this one is next to Shikamaru. Win win situation."

Naruto turned in his chair and hugged Ino; she had abandoned trying to get Shikamaru's attention and sighed. He looked over to sasuke and smiled. He seemed to get the hit because he nodded up at Ino. She smiled as they called their flight, everyone getting up. This might actually be fun. Off to Vegas they will go!

**Readers:**

**Well, how was it? I wanna know…let me know if I could improve anything. I love criticism…I just don't take it very well…hm? But seriously, let me know what ever you need to let me know about. Oh!**

**RANDOM STORY TIME! When Naruto flipped Ino's phone closed, me and my friends do that to each other all the time! And Kiba and Naruto's 'food fight' My best friend accidentally threw a piece of food at me from across the table before a concert we were going to…we were at Ihop and I got up and dumped stuff on her. We both raced to the bathroom and started to throw food at each other. Then a worker came in and kicked us all out of the Ihop….it ended with us covered in food, dancing and singing, getting weird looks, and laughing parents, but we didn't care. It was awesome! Even though we were grounded for two weeks after the concert….*insert sad music here* In your review tell me about crazy stuff you've done with friends like that…I like those kinds of stories…PUSH THE BUTTON…you know you want too…**


	7. Sai and sasuke on a plane

**Readers:**

**HI! Okay chapter seven wow! I will say that there is a sad ending to this chappy, but it will get better in the next one…moral: don't write when your hungry or bad things happen….NOW GO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did then I'd have killed all the girls and had all the guys stand shirtless in one room for people to stare at…then they get cookies!**

*Plane Sasuke*

Sakura drug him with her to the front so they were the first ones on. Sasuke found his seat and said good bye to Sakura. She was, thankfully, three rows away. He shoved his bag on the shelf. Soon Naruto came over and smiled. Sasuke helped him get his bag next to his own.

"Didn't you pack a book?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll need it if I end up sitting next to someone named Naruto. What's your name again?" He smirked.

"Why, it just happens to be Naruto, go figure!"

"And I'll be your Sai for the flight." The boy said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke snapped at him.

There are three seats; I'm here to take one since my ticket says I sit here." Sasuke turned to see that there really were three seats. "So where would you like to sit Naru-chan?" Naru? When did he get the privilege of calling him anything other than Naruto, heck, he shouldn't even be allowed to call him that!

"He wants the window seat." Naruto blinked at the statement.

"Maybe he wants to make his own choice and sit in the aisle seat?" Sai retorted.

"Maybe I'm gonna sit in the middle so you don't kill each other." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke forward to the window, giving Sai the aisle seat.

They sat in silence; Naruto had pulled out a bag of dried Ramen and started to munch on it. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when Ino ran down the aisle, she was followed by the rest of the girls in their group, including Akahana. They rushed over and peered around the curtain that separated them from first class. They giggled and bounced up and down.

"What guy is naked now?" Naruto asked the group of girls. They all turned to shush him. He turned to face Sasuke "Yeah shh! Can't you see they are in the middle of something?" Sasuke flicked at his nose. Ino came over and knelt beside Sai, talking to Naruto.

"We just saw a really hot guy come down here! Come look!" She pulled him over to the curtain. He looked, she whispered in his ear and he nodded, smiling. How hot was this guy anyways? More than him? Did naruto like him?

"Hey Sai? Will you come help me get down my bag? It's in the back of like twenty other bags and I can't move it." Sai sighed and ran his hand thru Naruto's hair; he swatted his hand away, and then left.

"Well, Ino always has my back." Naruto said sitting down. He sat on top of Sasuke's lap.

"She does have her high points." Sasuke said bending forward to steal a kiss from Naruto.

He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, making him hold the kiss. It began to get deeper. Naruto's tongue found entrance and swayed with Sasuke's tongue. They held that for a while. Then they were involuntarily made to sit apart when the pilot told them to strap in. Sai returned to his seat, staring at Naruto's flushed face. The plane started to bounce a little, then gain speed. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, staring out the window.

They began to point upwards. Sasuke felt his ears pop. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked over to find the blonde with his eyes shut and his body shaking. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him, not caring about Sai.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I think I just found out I'm afraid of flying." Sasuke chuckled and pulled the blonde closer.

"Hey, Naru?" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to look at Sai.

"Hm?"

"What is there to do in Vegas?" Sai asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, there's…shopping…and movies….and people dressed up like weird people…and I don't really know what there is in Vegas." Naruto told him, blushing.

"Well, there are actually sights that we can go see. And there's shows and stuff." Sasuke stated as though they should have known that.

After about half an hour of naruto saying 'I'm bored'. The blonde fell asleep, his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sai was reading and Sasuke was watching the woman in the seat in front of him text a very long text message about why she had to get out of her house. She stated things like 'I was being suffocated' and 'it was time for me to go'. Sasuke began wondering why she wasn't the one dressed in all black, with eyeliner masking around her eyes. From the way she had silently started to sob, he thought that his life actually started to look good, and then remembered…stuff.

He leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder, adjusting Naruto's head to where he wouldn't wake up. She looked back, mascara running down her cheeks. He tried to look comforting.

"Is there something I could do to help? I couldn't help but notice and wondered if you were okay." Sasuke said.

"O-oh well thanks, but I'll be fine." She smiled "My boyfriend and I just broke up." She seemed shocked at herself for telling such personal information to a stranger.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said, leaning back in his seat, Sai gazing at Naruto fondly now.

"What about you?" The woman asked turning in her seat. "Love treating you kindly?"

"You could say that" Sasuke answered, glaring at Sai.

"Wow you too look so much alike. I thought you were brothers. Not lovers." She smiled at Sai. Both of them froze and glared at each other.

"I would never fall in love with such a train wreck!" Sai blurted out, then looked down at Naruto, "This one's mine." He grazed his hand across Naruto's cheek. Sasuke slapped it away.

"He is defiantly not with you!" Sasuke said with a disgusted look.

"I don't see your name on him." Sasuke narrowed his eyes then pulled out the sharpie he'd stuck in his pocket before they left, not really sure why until now. He moved the blonde fringe away from his forehead and wrote: Property of Sasuke Uchiha.

"A minor detail, plus I don't think he'll be too happy about you writing on him while he slept." Sasuke looked down at the blonde, not caring about how angry he'd be when he woke up. He looked over his peaceful sleeping face. His heart clenched when his eyes scrunched together, like he was having a nightmare.

"I'm kind of sorry I asked now. I'm Haku." She held out her hand. Sai took it.

"My blonde beauty would be graced by such a pretty ladies presence." BLECH! What kind of crap was that?

"Well thank you, but, I'm a boy. Don't worry I get it a lot from people." Sasuke smirked at Sai, happy he hadn't been the one to say anything.

Naruto's eyes opened and he jerked upward, panting. He put his hand to his forehead. When he saw ink on his fingers he looked around panicked. Sai of course gave him away. Naruto went into a fit. He turned and sulked, giving him the silent treatment. Later to refocus the attention on him, he switched seats with Sai.

Sasuke had tried and failed many times at an apology. Naruto just turned some more in the other direction. Soon he was facing the back of the seat, with his legs tucked under him. That's when he started to make his rotation back the other way.

He offered some of his dried Ramen to Sai and Haku, not even bothering with Sasuke. The pilot finally announced that they'd be landing soon. Haku had fallen asleep so Sasuke woke her as he felt the plane tip downwards.

Sasuke looked over in time to see Sai place a kiss on Naruto's lips, causing him to blush a very cute blush. Sasuke's hands became fists and his body stilled. He looked at naruto, why did he keep letting him do that? He wouldn't do anything but blush.

"S-Sai I-"he was cut off by another kiss from Sai. Soon they'd all rolled into the aisle. Naruto begged Sasuke to stop as he took a shot anywhere he could at Sai's face.

The next thing he knew, they'd been escorted off the plane, their bags tossed behind them. Kakashi and Iruka straightened the situation out and no one was going to be held up in air port security. They were told to be as far part from each other as possible.

When they had all gotten their bags and headed out to wait for a bus to come take then to the hotel. The name of the casino was called 'Sam's town'. They had gotten two of the biggest rooms that were connected. It was actually pretty cool.

*Hotel Naruto*

Naruto pulled Sasuke into the big closet that was in their room. He shut the door and turned on the light. Sasuke looked flushed from the surprise of being pulled into a different room.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Before he could answer, Naruto pulled Sasuke to him in a rough kiss. Sasuke seemed surprised at first but quickly regained his composure. He pulled away when Naruto asked for entrance to his mouth, leaving the blonde confused.

"Look, we need to talk." Naruto stepped back, unable to understand why they'd need to talk, nothings even happened yet. Maybe that was it, maybe it was because nothings happened. Did he really want to go that fast? Did Naruto?

"o-okay."

"W-why do you let Sai do that?!" He blurted. He looked away from Naruto to hide his feint blush.

"Let Sai do what?"

"You know. Grab you and kiss you and stuff." Naruto looked down, he'd hopped Sasuke didn't notice, to late now.

"I-I guess I felt kinda bad for him."

"What do you mean?" Naruto could tell Sasuke was becoming impatient and uncomfortable.

"well, Ino told me that he liked me. That's what we were whispering about on the plane. Then I told her I didn't like him and that I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get to sit just by you on the plane. So she took him away so I could tell you, but I didn't get a chance."

"oh. U-um Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the sharpie thing."

"It's okay, my bangs hid it then I washed it off when we got he-" the blonde was cut off by Sasuke's kiss to his lips. He pulled at his bottom lip and sucked lightly. Naruto moaned in his mouth as their tongues met. Dancing a new dance of happiness and passion, forgiving passion.

Slowly Sasuke let his mouth wander down Naruto's jaw line. He gasped at the new contact. Sasuke now down to the top of his neck, slowly getting to the bottom, hollow dip that was on Naruto's thin neck. He nipped at the skin and sucked over and over. Naruto tilted his head to give him better access.

Then the warmth receded and went back to his lips. Naruto felt himself blush. How could something like a kiss be this hot? He pressed his back against the wall, turning the light off on accident. When sasuke retreated for good, Naruto groaned, causing the Uchiha to chuckle.

"I'm glad you find torture amusing. What wrong anyways?"

"We have to go to dinner remember, and I still need to shower. Plus there's a room full of people out there and it's going to look suspicious enough that we came out of here together." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I could use some dinner."

"That's where I lost you wasn't it. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, dobe?"

"oh, um, what?" Sasuke sighed and walked out of the closet. He heard his footsteps long gone after a few seconds. He slowly made his way down until he was sitting. He touched his lips then traced along the area Sasuke had kissed. His jaw line, his neck, the hollow part of his neck.

The door flew open, hitting him in the face. He rubbed his nose and looked up. Sai was staring down at him, perfect. He leaned down until he sat like a frog. He placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Gee, it's not much fun to be all alone in a dark closet. We can fix that though." Naruto pushed his shoulders. He fell backwards and looked over at him.

"Sai, Stop. I'm sorry but I just don't like you like that."

"Is it sasuke?" He said in an angry tone.

"No! I just don't bat for that team is all." Naruto blushed, knowing it was a lie, well, was it?

"Oh. I see. It's just Sasuke doesn't seem to know that…you should let him know." Sai left him.

Naruto couldn't stop blushing. He also couldn't help but think about what he had said. Was it really a lie? When he looked at a girl, he still thought of her in that way. But then he also felt something for Sasuke, obviously. Did that make him bi? He hit himself on the side of his head, not able to control his actions. Well I guess that cleared that up.

So which team did he bat for? Maybe it was just the fact that he was kissing another guy? Maybe he actually thought it was gross but his body just reacted anyways, because he thought it was weird? What if he didn't feel love for Sasuke, but disgust?

He got up, his head spinning. He walked out to an empty room, thankfully. Then he remembered that he needed to go to dinner. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He'd already gotten ready when they got here. He ran into the back of Kiba at the elevator. They group piled into it.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with your neck?" Sakura brushed her hand along the base of his neck, he got chills. Yeah he still liked girls. "Oh my gosh! Is that a hickey?!" Suddenly everyone gathered around him and peered over at his neck. He saw that Sasuke however was standing beside Kakashi who seemed uncaring. Iruka however, began to ask him question after question/

"So who is it Naruto? Is it one of us?" Temari pointed at the other girls surrounding him.

"No." He blushed.

"I want a name. Right now!" Iruka shouted at him, everyone went silent and looked at Naruto.

"U-Uh, I-I don't know her name." He saw Sasuke hang his head.

"You kissed her and you didn't even know her name? Naruto how could you?" Naruto also noticed Sai glance over at Sasuke uneasily.

"Wait, it was Jenna. That's her name. Jenna." He smiled shyly at him

"I guess we'll talk later then. I need to tell you some stuff, to make sure your safe." Everyone giggled when Naruto went as red as Hinata usually blushes.

Naruto was one of the lasts to get out of the elevator. He walked at the back of the group. Then he felt a hand slide into his and fingers pulling on his shirt where the hickey was. Sasuke stared at it like he was going to kill it if it didn't jump off Naruto's skin immediately. He looked down at him and smiled an apologetic smile.

Naruto looked down at their intertwined fingers. Sasuke's skin felt different than his. It was smooth and flawless, while his was a little rougher on the palms and tanned over unevenly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Did he want this Sasuke holding his hand? Did he find it gross? No.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's monotone voice whispered to him.

"n-nothing." Sasuke let go of his hand as they approached the group. They were at a small restraint. They were seated immediately.

Sasuke sat next to him. He would reach under the table and grab at Naruto's jean covered knee. He tangled His right leg with Naruto's left one. Naruto just ate in silence. He was really confused. What did he want?

Ino sat on his other side and picked off his plate, something they'd each done all their life together. He took a piece of cut up chicken from her plate. She in return took some of his mash potatoes. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He looped his fork under Sasuke's arm, taking some of his pasta. He glared at him like he would kill him right here and there.

"Sasuke doesn't share food." Kakashi told him from across the table. Naruto popped the fork in his mouth, making an 'mmm' sound. Ino giggled.

His stare returned to his plate. Naruto knew he hadn't meant it, the death glare thing. He probably would have pushed the plate closer if it was just them. It was more fun this way though. He just didn't know what he was, gay or straight, he also hadn't eliminated bi, even though his brain told him a very loud no and a mental forehead flick.

*Bathroom Sasuke*

Sasuke stared down at the sink. He wet his hand and ran it threw his hair. A hand suddenly on his shoulder. Sasuke looked in the mirror to see Sai. He turned and leaned on the counter to face him, lashing at his hand. Sai backed away.

"Easy, I come in peace. I just wanted to tell you that your hopes at getting Naruto are over. He told me himself, plus that hickey of his says something." Sasuke mentally smirked. Jealous?

"What are talking about?"

"Naruto himself told me that he wasn't gay. He said that he didn't like me or you and probably never could. He's straight. Whatever he told you to make you think he wasn't, it was a lie or not what you think it was. He likes girls." Sasuke didn't believe it one bit.

Naruto wouldn't ever tell Sai something like that. Although, come to think of it, they never really discussed it. They kissed in the hall. He took him to eat ramen and ice cream. Then they kissed in the closet. That doesn't truly mean he was gay. Out of all the time's they kissed, except the plane, it was always usually forced by something. The plane could have been a test.

Was Naruto not really gay, or even bi? It was a good chance that he wasn't and all those feelings were just experimental. He knew he felt them, but did Naruto feel the same things? He shook his head.

"You know I'm right don't you. So, whatever your doing to make him notice you. He probably just thinks of you as a friend and you took whatever happened the wrong way. It sucks for you but at least I know you guys aren't together. I think I might have to kill myself if I knew that you guys were." Without another word, he left.

*Casino Ino*

Ino was trying to get Shikamaru's attention. He was too busy staring at some show girl to even care. She gave up and turned to Naruto. They'd each been given twenty bucks to shop and do what ever else they wanted as long as it wasn't illegal.

Naruto had drug her over to one of the shops. He looked at the orange shirt in front of him, feeling the fabric. How she hadn't noticed he was gay before was a mystery to her. He took it off the rack and held it to himself. He asked how it looked on him. She studied it. Orange, his favorite color. It was tighter so it would show off his thin figure. Plus it would match one of his pants perfectly.

"Great." She said with a smile.

"Ino I don't know if I'm gay." Well, that was sudden and random.

"I mean, is still like girls but I think I like Sasuke too. Also I have a strong feeling that's telling me I'm not bi, so what am I?"

"You're a poet."

"Huh?"

"You said bi and I, it rhymes." Sigh. "I'm not sure Naruto. It all depends on what you want. Do you want girls or guys, if its both then your bi, no matter how strong a stupid feeling is."

"Yeah well, that 'stupid feeling' keeps flipping me off in my head." Ino giggled and paid for Naruto shirt. She handed it to him and smiled. He nodded a thanks. They exited the store.

*Casino Kiba*

He pressed her into the corner. Her hands roamed over his shirt. He moaned, wanting more. It was so sudden. I mean, it was well, _her_! He couldn't do this to her. It would be way to creepy. The tongue down her throat told her otherwise.

He pulled away and stared at her. When had she become this pretty. He couldn't do this. What about Shino. Sure, he'd never actually said he liked him, but it was always in the air. Heck, he didn't know that Shino was even gay. He knew that he himself was gay though, so why did he have her pressed with her back against a wall, feeling him up?

She looked so confused, how could he do this? Maybe it was because he hadn't had any in a while. He wasn't sure all he knew was that for some reason he really wanted her. But she's so innocent, probably a virgin still. That was so cute! No one was a virgin anymore, and she was…she was so different, was he ready to be the one to take what made her who she was. Would she be different afterward? He couldn't concentrate and did what he had to do.

*Casino Gaara*

Loud and annoying were the only words to describe the noise around him. Temari dragged him and Shikamaru through the crowd. They came to a coffee shop. He liked coffee, even though it would keep him awake even more than he already was.

He sat in annoyed silence as they talked about life. What was so great about it anyways? He looked to his right to see Rock lee trying to impress the pink haired girl. She refused him and left him in the middle of the casino crowed.

Gaara sighed and looked at his coffee. It was black, like his heart. He scowled at the buldge forming in his pants. It had been forever since he'd gotten any and he was sure that any girl he passed would be more than willing to help with his problem, but he wanted to try something different this time. He got up from his seat.

*casino Lee*

He'd just been rejected again, yet now he was pinned against a wall in one of the bathrooms. Great, A moan escaped his lips. His body went weak after a blow to his stomach.

"I told you. This is not for pleasure." He was silenced by a pair of harsh lips against my neck. He said he'd stop if he wanted, so it wasn't really rape. Lee thought about stopping him a couple of times, but let it pass as the redhead pushed a knee between his legs. He bit his lips to not give any pleasure senses off. He was already really hard, might as well feel the relief…

*Hotel room Kakashi*

He couldn't help but be impatient with the man underneath him. He kept talking and ruining the effect of Kakashi's ministrations. He kept saying that the kids could walk in at any time, but wasn't_ this_ what they'd come to Vegas for? To be able to do _this_? It was his idea to bring the little snots…okay maybe that was harsh, but he was really horny right now and Iruka just wouldn't stop complaining!

*Casino Sai*

Sai stared at the wall in one of the small hallways behind one of the many doors that said 'do not enter'. It had painting all over it. They were minor drawings, some hard to tell what they were.

Sai couldn't help but think of Naruto when he saw the blonde stick figure in the corner. He sighed. He looked around, no one was here. He pulled out a small brush he keeps in his back pocket and a tiny jar of black paint, he quickly scrawled Naruto's name in Japanese under the figure and bolted out the door.

*Casino Sasuke*

Sasuke sat down at a small bench in the atrium area. It was supposed to be decorated like a zoo/forest. Machine operated animals moved almost everywhere you looked, up ahead was a huge rock like mountain. It had a cave at the top and water at the bottom, railing was put up to make sure no one went in the water.

He sighed and his shoulders sunk. Sasuke had been thinking about what Sai said in the bathroom about three thousand times over in his head. The seat next to him was suddenly occupied by sunshine blonde spikes. Naruto had his head down.

"Can I talk to you?" Great. Here it comes.

"I've been having some trouble with what I am." He started to play with his fingers.

"So your straight. Sai told me. he said that you didn't want to date any guys and that we would probably be over." Sasuke started to stand up but a warm hand stopped me.

"It's not that! You should no better than to listen to Sai! I only said that so he'd get away from me in that closet." He sat back down. How could he have been so stupid? How could he listen to _Sai_? "I don't know what I am." His stomach dropped. What was the difference? Either way he wanted to break up and they hadn't really done anything.

"So you wanna break up?"

"y-yes…n-no…I DON'T KNOW!" He stood abruptly and stood towering over Sasuke.

"well I kinda need an answer." Sasuke said standing up too. He was slightly taller than Naruto so it came to his advantage at making him back up a little.

"I-I really like you, but I like girls too…"

"So be bi, I don't care, but either break it off or be with me…" Sasuke rubbed the side of his head to bring relief to the headache he was getting.

"S-Sasuke…I just…..can we be friends?" He asked, his face flushing.

"This whole thing was a mistake. Sorry I dragged you in." And he left.

*atrium Naruto*

He stood there with his eyes wide, staring at the spot Sasuke used to be in. He just dumped him, so why did he feel like he was the one that just got dumped? It was finally getting to a point that was good. Why did Sai have to come and ruin his life? It was all his fault. And he will pay for it……

**Readers:**

**Okay, FINALLY it's done. It was really sad at the end and Sai will pay, so everyone who hates him, don't worry it will come! If you like Sai…don't worry because there is love in his future! So now we've opened up to some other stuff going on with Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Ino, and the mystery girl with Kiba….hmmmm…who is it? Well that you will have to wait for…**

**Also, don't eat when your hungry…it makes Sasuke and Naruto break up…. sad….**


	8. Forever neighbors?

**Readers:**

**Let's start this on a good note:**

**Melissa won as the next food network star!**

**Hells kitchen is coming back soon!!!!**

**Foot ball is getting closer to start (Cha! Go Cowboys!) and I will take on anyone who wants to argue about football (trust me you don't wanna go there)**

**Sai will pay in this chappy…sorta**

**Gaara and lee will start something unknown to the world**

**Kiba is smarter than people give him credit for**

**Itachi is Here!**

**SasuNaru takes a new turn and…**

**Sasuke is getting WHAT!?**

**Confuddled?…yeah I thought so…READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Naruto and the rest of the world! HA HA HA! Bow down at my feet….what? *Naruto whispers something in my ear* DAMN YOU WIRTERS! I don't own Naruto…*sigh* one day…one day….you'll all see**

**Naruto: well she's gone into a fit of lame useless power so go read and we should have her back to normal at the end! *Claps hands together***

*Casino Kiba*

I back away, my thoughts clearing somewhat. She looked at me panting, her shirt unbuttoned…when had I done that? She was even more pale than usual. She was panting really hard. I moved backwards even more.

"Hinata, we can't do this." He said looking away from her. He could tell that reality was catching up with her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I almost…Kiba I'm so sorry." He looked back at her. She had silent tears starting to fall on her pale cheeks.

"No, Hinata! It wasn't your fault, really. I shouldn't have let it get carried away." She smiled and wiped away the tears.

"We're still friends right? No awkwardness? It's not like anything really happened except that we kissed, right?"

"Right." He pulled her into a quick hug and they walked out of the small room they'd found. All was good again.

*Bathroom Gaara*

He looked sideways at the panting boy beside him. Lee's cheeks were flushed and his head hung. He looked down to see that they'd both fallen still exposed. He put himself away and looked at the other male.

He felt better about himself now that it was over. He hadn't felt pleasure in a long time, but his partner…He looked ashamed. Gaara looked down. How could he have done this? He barely knew the guy…although they seemed to know a lot more about each other now…yikes.

"You weren't a virgin right?" he shook his head, messy black hair swayed back and forth. "Good, I'd have hated for_ this_ to be your first time. It does get a lot better."

"Not really." Gaara looked over at him, shock hidden in his face. "You've actually been the best. I don't know if that means that I've just had really shitty luck or…" He trailed off.

Gaara didn't want to say it, but the kid wasn't half bad either.

*Hotel room Sasuke*

He entered the room, shocked to see his brother speaking with Kakashi. He thought he'd had more time…it was still a moth away before his eighteenth birthday. Itachi looked up at him with uncaring eyes. He had always been a jerk, they hated each other.

"Brother. Sit." Sasuke did as he was told, knowing what was to come. "You know what time it is right? Kakashi has agreed to let me take you back early." Sasuke nodded looking down at his feet.

He was going to be getting married. An arranged marriage. His entire family had done this, all through the Uchiha clan. He'd never met this girl yet he was now expected to marry her. He hung his head to hide the sadness in his expression. He knew it would have happened eventually.

Naruto breaking up with him just made it a lot easier. He knew what was expected of him. Him being gay wouldn't go over very well, so this was best. He looked up to his brother. He saw that his stuff had already been packed.

He looked to Kakashi. He had agreed to care for him for the last three years before the family plan was to be set. He knew Kakashi moved around a lot so he had thought it would have been good to see stuff before his fate was set.

That's when he first fell in love. He hadn't meant to and that turned out really badly. Kakashi never knew anything about Soshi except that they had been really good friends. So when he died, Kakashi thought it best to move him away.

Then the annoying blonde was dumped into his life. He had let Naruto get closer to him than anyone ever had. Apparently it was okay for him to get close to Naruto though, since his father was Kakashi's boyfriend.

He didn't want to admit it, but, the old man had a way better life than he did. He could be whatever he wanted and not get blamed for anything. No pressure was put on him. He was free. Sasuke however was told to be at the standards of his family. He was told that he would need to surpass his perfect brother in order to succeed at life.

To do that was to follow the plan of the Uchiha, not be gay. He began to listen as Itachi explained what they would be doing for the next month before he was officially married. He would get his stuff from his old life, visit his parents, meet his wife and take pictures for the paper, then they would have him married. He heard the door fly open and he knew who it was with out even a glance. He looked up to meet those beautiful orbs that had flooded his life.

*Casino Naruto*

He cut around slots and people. He had someone to find and nothing was going to stop him. He could see the familiar black hair up ahead. He turned his fast walk into a run. Someone pulled him and knocked them both over.

Akahana stared at him with panic in her eyes. Naruto looked over to where Sai had just been, but he was gone. He turned a death glare at Akahana. Then he saw that she truly was worried about something, someone…

"Naruto! Sasuke is…you have to go stop….brother….Kakashi…hotel room…now!" He stared at her with panic. It had something to do with Sasuke and that was all that mattered. She had been breathing too hard to actually say what was wrong.

"What? Tell me what's wrong? Where's Sasuke?"

"All I know is that his brother is here to take him away and that he's in the hotel room." Before anything else happened he bolted toward the elevator that would take him up to the room.

Tons of people had gotten before him and took up the entire elevator. He pushed the button over and over again until one of the doors opened. He got in and waited until he came to the floor, then raced down the hall. He knocked on the door and it opened to a very annoyed Iruka.

He saw Sasuke on the edge of one of the beds. He did a double take to look at Naruto. Naruto pushed past Iruka and bounded to his side. He breathed heavily as he tried, and failed, at telling Sasuke what he'd heard.

He looked over to his side to see Sasuke sitting in the chair by the TV. He looked back at Sasuke and regained his breath. WAIT! He looked over to the other Sasuke, now seeing that this one was a lot older than his Sasuke. So that was what Akahana said about a brother.

"We'll give you a minuet Sasuke." He got up and took Kakashi and Iruka with him.

"Naruto, I'm leaving." He looked back to Sasuke. "My brothers' come to take me home."

"I didn't know Kakashi had another son."

"He doesn't have any children. He's a friend to the family. I've lived with him since my brother had been married. Now he's taking me home. My home. Not konoha."

Not Konoha! What?! What is going on here? Why is he leaving? Was it because of what Naruto had said? Naruto looked at him in confusion. He just looked back with a plain face.

"What do you mean? Why are you going?"

"Naruto, I'm….I'm getting….I'm getting married." Naruto's eyes widened. And he collapsed on the floor beside the bed.

"What do you mean your getting…." He waved his hand, unable to say it.

"Since the day I was born, there's been a family arrangement. I was to be married on my eighteenth birthday. I could have picked my own bride, but it's much too late now since I didn't pick one out at the age of six." He scowled at the door. "So now one has been chosen for me. Naruto, I must go live in the town of Sound, like the rest of my family. I must carry on the tradition and have a perfect wedding. I must carry on the name of the Uchiha. I must marry a woman I don't even know and have children with her. I must have at least one boy to carry on this tradition. I must be perfect until I retire. I must get a perfect job and have a perfect house. I must be…perfect."

Naruto watched as he picked up his bag and walked over to the door. He said a soft good bye and Naruto saw a tear run down his cheek. He was to be married with an arranged marriage. He had to follow in his family's footsteps. Naruto fell backwards. He only knew the details, but it made his heart clench.

His birthday was a month away, and then he'd be put in the real world, even though he'd still be in school. Naruto felt water run down his face. He closed his eyes, knowing there wasn't anything he could do. Sasuke was gone. He wasn't going to be with Naruto and Naruto wouldn't be with him. The rest of Sasuke's life was planned out for him, and it didn't include Naruto.

He was hauled onto one of the beds. Soon he knew that he was surrounded by the group. Everyone comforting him when a sob escaped his lips, Ino especially. Akahana also cried at his departure. He heard a movie in the background. He fell asleep. Sasuke was gone and that was it. He had to let him go, there wasn't anything left of his time with the other boy. He'd never let Sasuke be his first time…or even be his boyfriend. Most of the group only knew that they were really good friends. Very few actually knew what had been going on. He knew that Sai had sat with him through the night; he was so close that he could beat up the idiot for starting this. But Naruto couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He didn't feel like ever living again.

*car Sasuke*

It had been two days since he left Naruto and the others in Vegas. He had cried himself to sleep both nights. Itachi woke him early that morning. They were on their way to Konoha to get his stuff from his old house. Sasuke's heart clenched when the building came into view. He got out of the car slowly. Would _he_ be there?

Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the door. After taking the stairs, they walked to the small door. Sasuke glance at the one across from it. He heard noise and cheering coming from it. Itachi knocked on the door that used to hold Sasuke's childhood. Now it was just old memories.

Kakashi came to the door. His eyes widened. Itachi pushed him aside and stepped in. Sasuke followed. Kakashi was begging him to wait and chasing them down the hallway. Itachi ignored him and opened Sasuke's old room's door. He gasped.

Sasuke looked around the door frames and his eyes widened. His clothes were piled on the bed and Naruto slept under them, hugging them close. Itachi began forward. Sasuke caught his arm and told him he'd deal with it. After they left the room, Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto's arm. The movement caused his eyes to flutter open. He smiled and leapt forward, throwing his arms around his neck

"I can't believe it! Sasuke I wish you would come home. If you weren't a dream I think I might cry." He sighed and tightened his hold. Sasuke could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto, this isn't a dream." He pulled back and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke moved before he could be in Naruto's arms. He explained why he was there before the blonde could make up anything for his own mind to believe

"I'm here for my stuff. Then I have to leave to help plan the decorations in the reception hall." Naruto began to cry, Sasuke looked away unable to take the sight.

He quickly began to gather what he would need. Itachi came in and helped him take it out, looking once at Naruto sobbing on his bed. Sasuke bent down to capture Naruto's wet lips once more. He walked out the door, bidding a goodbye to Kakashi. After they finally left, Sasuke got into the car, holding back his emotions.

"Its okay little brother. I understand if you need to cry. I did." Itachi said, looking the other direction. Sasuke didn't know what he meant but he leaned forward and cried. He heard some sniffling coming from Itachi. He cried until his eyes hurt and he couldn't breathe. Some _very _attractive snot dripped from his nose.

Itachi pulled him over. The whole thing started again. He cried some more, clinging to his brothers arm. He began to hurt everywhere. When it finally stopped, they were half way back to Sound. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting upright.

Itachi handed him a wet wipe and he cleaned himself up. He watched shops pass out his window. He turned to his brother. He had puffy eyes and he was unusually tense. Why did he care? This was Itachi! He and Sasuke had fought tons in their childhood and they both swore that they hated each other.

"Why?" Sasuke asked him.

"Because I know what you're going through. You and the blonde had something going on, ne?" Sasuke looked at him shocked. "Do you remember when I had that best friend, Kisame?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, he and I were dating. The family name would go up in flames if I hadn't followed out the plan. Now I look back and wonder what it would have been like, but I also realize that this is what made my life as good as it is now. I don't like my life, but it was the best decision for me." Sasuke stared in shock.

His brother was gay too? Yet he carried out the plan, all for the family. Sasuke knew his destiny was to also continue the tradition and marry this woman. He would turn out like his brother, that wouldn't be all bad right? He would continue the plan, which was what he had to do…

*Kitchen table Naruto*

It had been almost a month; he marked off another day on his calendar. In two days was Sasuke's birthday, the day he was to be married. He got out a bowl and cereal with milk. Iruka asked him to get the newspaper from the front office. Naruto quickly scurried downstairs and picked one up.

He had just started to get over what happened, realizing that Sasuke was gone. Every time someone mentioned him he broke down and started to cry. Ino came over and Akahana would usually come over from her shop for a while. They'd stay and talk with him and make sure he was loaded up on ice cream before they left.

Naruto's first 'break down' scared Iruka to death. He thought something had happened to him. It had happened at school. He was having a good day and talking with his friends when some girls passed that were talking about Sasuke leaving. Ino had to take him home early from school.

He walked through the front door and surprised Iruka. Ino explained in a very brief way as to what happened. She spent the rest of the day eating crap and watching movies with him while Iruka was over at Kakashi's.

Then the entire school was talking about Sasuke leaving and him breaking down in the middle of lunch. People started to mention Sasuke when they passed him to see if he would cry again. Ino would then, happily kick their sorry asses and make sure I was okay.

Things at school got better and soon everyone learned not to talk about Sasuke around me. Then people at regular places I would go were talking about him. I understood that Konoha was a SMALL town, but everywhere I went there was something about Sasuke. Of course I broke down and Ino and Akahana were there for me. It all began to get better as time passed, but now, he looked at the head title on the news paper.

He stared down at the news paper with disgrace. It was announcing Sasuke's wedding. He was to be married to some girl named Milly. They weren't hugging or even touching like the rest of the announcements for weddings were. Most people were close and looked like they could barely keep their hand off each other. Sasuke and that girl looked like they wanted nothing more than to get away from each other. He knew that now was the time to finish what he hadn't completed.

He told Iruka he was going out then ran as fast as he could to _his_ house. He knocked on the door until it slowly creaked open. Sai stood in the door way looking like he'd just woken up. Naruto punched him dead in the face and screamed 'this is all your fault' at him. He picked himself back up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Then why aren't you trying to fix it? It says the weddings in two days. I was wondering when you'd come. I already have the plan. Call Ino and the girl from that shop that Sasuke used to go too and tell them to meet here. That is if you really want him to come back."

Naruto felt his face widen into a smile. He followed Sai in his house. He made the calls and drank tea his mom had made them while they waited. When everyone arrived Sai revealed the plan, it was perfect. He had really thought this through, he'd even gotten them all their outfits…it would work and everything would be better. Perfect actually, even though that was a word he didn't want to use that word.

He could feel that this might actually work, but why was Sai trying to help him? Before he'd wanted nothing more than to make sure that Naruto was with him. So why had he done all of this?

"Why did you do this?" He asked, stopping the flow of the conversation.

"Because I could tell that you really wanted to get him back. And I don't like it when you're sad." Naruto looked at him shocked.

"Thank you. You have no idea."

"Trust me it's killing me to do this, but it's kinda worth it in the end…when you have to pay me back." He smirked. Naruto felt that he'd just lost a game he was so close to winning.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked while the girls talked about how cool their outfits were.

"I want you to kiss me, on the lips, in front of him afterward. Got it? It's that or no deal. You need me to complete the plan." He said dramatically, but Naruto knew he was right.

"………fine…..deal. And still, thanks." Naruto pulled Sai over for a hug. The other boy went tense as not expecting to be hugged. After a minuet he hugged back and then wouldn't let go when Naruto pulled away. "Sai. Sai let go. SAI!" Sai let him go and looked at the girls.

The plan was set.

*Itachi's house Sasuke*

He sat on the couch watching all of Itachi's friends. They were all parting and dancing and drinking. Itachi sat beside him with the same expression on his face. When ever Kisame would walk by, he stare at him the break away eye contact before anything came up. Itachi had been told by the Uchiha mommy and daddy dearest couple, that he had to throw Sasuke a party for getting married.

It would have just been them, but Itachi's friends took that out of his hands. Sasuke got up and went to find water or something edible to drink. That's when he heard that voice. It sent chills up his spine. He looked over to see Orochimaru at his side.

The man had tried to make small talk all night, but now he was growing impatient. He pressed Sasuke against the drinks table and held him still while he went for Sasuke's squirming mouth. His tong was like a snake, tongue was like a snakes, really long. It was disturbing to be kissed by the man.

Orochimaru had had a crush on Sasuke since everyone was little. The first time they saw each other, Sasuke was eight and Orochimaru was 12. The man had told him right then and there that one day he would get in his pants. He thought that night could have been tonight by the way Orochimaru was making Sasuke kiss him. Then Itachi broke in.

"Excuse me, but if all you came here for was to molest my little brother who happens to be getting married in two days, then you are sadly mistaken. I want you gone now. I thought we cleared these things up a long time ago but apparently I was wrong. You're still the sick twisted bastard that wants to rape my little brother. OUT!" the music died down and everyone was staring at them.

Before Orochimaru went he forced his tongue painfully down Sasuke's throat. Then he ran out of the house. Sasuke knew it wasn't that last time he would have to hear from him, and it scared him to think that maybe he'd be a better choice than marrying someone he barely knew.

The party started back up and Itachi led Sasuke upstairs to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth thoroughly. That wasn't enough though. Actually it only made things worse by triggering his gag reflex.

He thought about how tomorrow he would officially become an Uchiha. He would marry and live his life as a mindless zombie, only to think again when his son would be getting married. The woman he was marrying wasn't happy either.

The first thing she told him was that when they were married she was going to cheat on him. He said it flat out like that. He also vowed to help her in anyway he could. She was actually pretty nice once they both knew that neither wanted to be married to the other. Of course both of their parents thought they had made a good connection and they would be a beautiful couple.

Gag me, again.

**Readers:**

**I'm back to normal now. anyways i hope you enjoyed the story! Go on press the button, you know you want too..........**


	9. Glad I crashed the wedding!

*Gaara's room Gaara*

He sat staring at the phone on his desk. He had picked it up a few times, only to put it back down and stare again. Temari had entered the room a couple times. She kept looking at him worriedly.

"Whoever it is just call them! You're making me a nervous wreck!" She snapped as she reentered the room.

Gaara picked up the phone again and Temari sat on his bed. She stared at him as he slowly dialed the number. He'd been dreading the call ever since that time. He knew it would have to come some time soon though.

He put the phone to his ear once he fully dialed the number, Temari now chewing on her nails. He answered after the first ring. He sounded frantic and panicked. Gaara took a deep breath, and then hung up again.

Temari fell backwards on the bed. She sighed. After a few minuets of cursing him under her breath, she got up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. She was smiling and looked sisterly.

"At least this time you actually dialed the number. Whatever girl you're trying to call, call her some time before next year, otherwise she'll be taken and you'll be back to your grumpy Gaara mood." She pinched his cheek and left the room.

Gaara growled low under his breath. He hated when she got all mom-like on him. He wasn't trying to call a girl. That's what made it even more awkward. He banged his head once on his desk and picked the phone back up, dialing the number, waiting for the answer, and then hanging up. This was going to be a long night.

*Lee's room Lee*

Lee stared at his green phone, begging it to make a noise. When it didn't he hung his head in defeat. Why had he cursed him like this? It just wasn't fair. Then his phone started to play the music to 'kung fu fighting' and he scrambled to answer.

His 'hello' sounded frantic and desperate. When he heard someone take a breath on the other line, the line went dead. They'd hung up. He groaned loudly when the other person had hung up. He checked his caller ID to see that the call was unknown, it could have been anyone. This process repeated a few more times, and then he finally threw the phone against his wall, causing a shout from downstairs.

He picked up his phone and put the battery back in. He set it next to him and he began to stare at it some more. It still didn't ring anymore. This was going to be a long night.

*outside reception hall Naruto*

Naruto got out of the call and glared at the building. He was hoping it would fall over and the wedding was going to be cancelled forever, but of course, it didn't. His stomach was beginning to do flip flops. Sai grabbed his shoulder when he started to walk up to the door.

"He'll know." Naruto looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"What?"

"Your hair, it's kinda noticeable in this kind of crowed." He gestured to the people around him that were happily heading into the building. People either had dark black hair, or light blonde like Ino's. His hair color would make him stick out like a sore thumb.

"What are we going to do?" Sai thought. Then an evil smile came to his face. He reached into his piece of crap car and pulled out an ipod and a docking station.

"When you here the music come through the side doors, okay? Just remember if you see Sasuke as he come through the doors you have to leave him alone, he can't know that we are here, got it?" he looked at him with a stern face.

"Believe it or not, I do have some self control." He laughed the pushed me forward. He caught up with the girls and went inside to find them all seats. Ino hugged him and Akahana winked before they too disappeared behind the big oak doors.

Naruto sat down beside a potted plat and waited. Unfortunately, Sasuke passed from the direction he could have seen Naruto, but he didn't. Instead he was talking to a man that resembled much like a shark.

Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy. He kept sniffling. The shark man put an arm around his shoulder and comforted him. They were talking in what seemed like code. Then Naruto caught something that he understood.

"Kisame, I can't do this! I don't love her! I'm only eighteen and if anything, right now I should be hanging out in a park with Naruto talking about stupid useless stuff, that doesn't even matter!" he was breathing heavily. "How did you do this? How did you just let Itachi go?"

Itachi? Wasn't that Sasuke's brother? Who was this Kisame person? Why was Sasuke breaking down? What did Naruto have to do with it? Did he actually, miss him? Naruto felt like leaping out and taking Sasuke in his arms. That would ruin the plan. Sigh.

"Well, I don't know how much he told you. We were really close so it was heart breaking when we were forced to break up. It really sucked. I thought I was going to actually die. I didn't get out of bed for at least a week. Do you know how Naruto is doing?"

"I talked to Kakashi this morning. He said Naruto was taking some kind of road trip with his friends. Apparently he didn't do so well for the first couple weeks." Naruto watched as Sasuke's knees wobbled then the shark man caught him as he was about to fall.

Naruto heard wedding music start to play. Kisame made sure he was okay to walk before he walked through the doors. Naruto watched as he disappeared too. Soon followed by a ton of people. A girl in a big white dress walked out last. When the music stopped he heard someone begin to speak the normal wedding stuff 'we are gathered her today' and all that crap.

Naruto's heart beat faster as he knew they were getting closer. He was actually starting to sweat. He knew that as soon as he heard some sort of music to signal him that he needed to begin the plan. He was the first step.

He heard some more wedding music, but then it turned into a rock song type thing. He jumped up with out thinking and ran through the doors. He paused and saw that everyone was looking at him. The audience, the bride, the groom…He froze. Then Sai called his name and he realized what he had to do.

*Wedding Sasuke*

He stared at the blonde in the middle of the aisle. He recognized the song someone started to be 'crashed the wedding'. Sai stood up and called Naruto's name. He raced to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye.

_I'm so rushed off my feet (oh oh)_

_Looking for Gordon Street._

_So much I need to say_

_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day._

Suddenly the other three rushed around the room. Sai up front. Ino took a station at the cake, and AKAHANA stood at to beginning of the aisle.

_Cause she's so right for me. (oh oh)_

_Her daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me_

_Cause I never got a J.O.B._

Akahana started to pull the decorations down. Ino grabbed a chunk of the cake and threw it. She handed some to the little kids and told them to help her throw it at people. Sai cleared his throat. Sasuke and Naruto stood locked by their eye contact, Sasuke in shock, Naruto with pure joy.

_Cause she's mine!_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding!_

_It's better than regretting_

_Could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing that I ever did_

_Cause true love last forever_

_Now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding!_

"We are gathered here today, to witness a marriage. But that's never gonna happen so either help or get out of the fucking way!" Sai screamed at the audience.

Suddenly people went crazy everything was covered in cake and people ruined stuff. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand he turned to Milly and she was smiling with the biggest smile sasuke had ever seen her wear.

She smiled at him then to Naruto. Her eyes widened when she saw their joined hands. She leaned over and hugged the blonde really tightly. She kissed sasuke on the forehead and bid Naruto a thanks before she dove her way through the crowd to a man who had decided to meet her half way. They were now trapped in a powerful kiss.

_The neighbors spread the word (damn)_

_My mom cried when she heard_

_I stole my girl away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and squeezed his hand. The blonde was now a mess. Cake was splattered everywhere on him. Sasuke ran his thumb across his cheek and put it in his mouth to taste the sugar. Sweets.

"Yum. My favorite. Naruto flavor." The blonde smiled at him and bent forward for a kiss. A hand stopped them. Sasuke looked over to see Sai. Of course that idiot would ruin the most perfect moment ever.

_And just in time_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did_

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding!_

Ino hooked onto Naruto's arm and Akahana hooked onto Sasuke's. Sai pushed against their backs and they all began to walk forward. Sasuke stopped, causing the others to stop. Itachi stood at the end of the aisle.

_So please stop being_

_Mad at me for taking her away_

_Anyway she didn't want to stay_

_So please believe me when I say_

Sasuke un hooked his arms from Naruto and Akahana. He slowly walked over to his brothers scowling face. Itachi glared at him. He knew the tradition would end here. Sasuke looked up to him.

"There's always still a chance for you, brother." Itachi slowly let his eyes look behind Sasuke, where no doubt the shark was standing staring at him.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke handed him the stupid ring that said he was engaged and put it on his brother's hand. He looked back to see Naruto Handing Kisame Milly's ring. She must have given it to him when she hugged him. The rest of the group caught up with him.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding._

_It's better than regretting_

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_Cause true love last forever_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget her_

_And walk away she's glad I crashed the wedding_

We walked out of the building. They were covered in cake and had smiles on their faces. They looked down at Sai's car. It had been totally destroyed. His tires were blown and it looked as if someone had taken a baseball bat to it.

"Hey!" They all looked to their side to see a limo. The driver was calling to them from the window "You're the groom, right." Sasuke looked to the group and the all smiled and headed for the Limo.

_It's better than regretting (it's better than regretting)_

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_

_Cause true love last forever (true love lasts)_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget her_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding!!!!_

Once inside, Sasuke pulled Naruto's cake covered face to his. Their mouths opened right as their lips met. Their tongues danced in excitement and passion. Sasuke's of course took the dominance, and Naruto let him, for now.

There was an 'ahem' after a while. They broke apart to see everyone else staring at them, including the driver who was stopped at a red light. He saw Naruto turn a very cute shade of red. Sasuke actually smiled a nervous smile. Guess Naruto was rubbing off on him.

Akahana had begun to look the other way, smiling. Ino was giggling and she and Naruto had gone into a pushing war. The idiot…well, he was Sasuke's idiot. Sai had his eyes narrowed at them, but then he saw how happy Naruto was and just shrugged it off. The driver had gone back to driving, but he too, was smiling.

"Ah, Naruto stop it! Please!" Sasuke looked over to see Naruto tickling Ino to death. She snorted and it kinda reminded him of a pig.

When he stopped, she punched him in the arm, hard. He made a funny face and clutched his arm just below the shoulder. He started laughing, but that was cut off by Sasuke once more. He couldn't keep away from Naruto, he was just too amazed and happy by what the boy had done for him.

He wasn't ever going to let him go. That's when the driver stopped in front of a very familiar building. Sasuke realized that they hadn't given him any instructions to go anywhere, yet he seemed to know where he had been going. Now he knew. They were at Mr. and Mrs. Satan's house.

Well, this should be fun.


	10. lemons, parents, and dreams Oh my!

**Readers:**

** okay, this was my FIRST EVER lemon writting so let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions. and also if you have any questions for me i will answer them ^-^ so is it just me or does everyone feel really awkward when they write this kind of stuff.....let me know thanks! ^-^ I don't bite. I love all my readers and welcome them with open arms to make suggestions!**

*sasuke's house Sasuke*

Sasuke walked up the front steps. He looked at the big oak door. Before he had another chance to move, the door swung open. His father stood there looking down at him, pissed. Naruto backed behind him from the glare his father sent.

Sasuke himself wanted to hide behind someone, but as an Uchiha, he had to face his battles with a straight face. Straight being the key word here. His father disappeared inside the dark house, which was their signal to follow him. Sasuke felt like his lungs were on fire as he let out the breath he'd been holding in. He walked into the house. Silence was all that met them.

He gulped down his pride and walked into his old kitchen. They stood there waiting for him. His mother had her hair up in a bun. She was beginning to get a few grey pieces in it. He took a deep breath and waited for his parents to say something.

"So. You didn't get married? You just let it all fall to pieces? Why, what could have been so important that you had to give up on the plan that has been followed by twenty generations of Uchiha?"

"Dad."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking." Sasuke nodded and his father continued. "I just don't understand. Milly was a perfectly nice young lady wh-."

"That's just it! She was a _young_ lady, who didn't want to be married either."

"Don't interrupt me when I-"

"And she loved some one else! She told me that she'd cheat on me after we got married, that's what she said the first time I met her. I told her I would help her!" sasuke waved his arms through the air as his voice began to pick up.

"Who was she planning this with?'

"I only know that the initials were DM."

"So she was in love? That can be won over, you should know this." His father began to shout at him.

"I only know the opposite. Love can't be broken easily. I know because….I'm in love" Sasuke said the last part quietly.

He felt Naruto tense up and stare at him. If he turned now, that would signal a weakness and give his father an opening. He wanted to see the look on his blonde's face. Wanted to tell him that he didn't have to say it right now, give him time. But he couldn't look away from his parents.

"Who is she?" His mother finally spoke in a broken voice.

"He. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is standing right behind me." Sasuke didn't dare blink as their gazes flickered over to Naruto.

"Y-your? Sasuke, I thought we raised you better than that!" His mother was starting to get worked up.

"Go ahead and disown me if you must. I wouldn't mind. Besides, who wants to be an Uchiha anyways?" Sasuke finally turned.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he stared at Sasuke. He didn't appear to be breathing. Sasuke could understand. He had just told him that he loved him after all. He walked over to the boy that remained frozen.

Sasuke grabbed his tan hand and began to lead him out of the house. Sasuke could hear his mothers' sobs coming from the kitchen. He heard his father breaking glasses and dishes. He didn't stop until they were outside.

*Uchiha house Naruto*

When the fresh air hit him he snapped out of his trance. He blinked and freed his hand. Ino and the others were waiting outside the limo doors. They all called to them, and then stopped as the two stared at each other. Naruto knew that they thought that this was it. That they'd done all this for nothing.

They thought that Sasuke was going to stay at his home and be married again soon. Boy they must have been shocked when Naruto leaped forward onto Sasuke. Sasuke barely caught his weight as Naruto wrapped his legs around the former Uchiha's waist. Naruto clashed their lips together.

Their teeth banged against each other. Naruto's tongue fought with Sasuke's. Naruto felt their cheeks wet. He started to cry. Sasuke carried them down towards the limo. Ino opened their door so they wouldn't break the kiss.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how Sasuke had gotten them in and buckled their seatbelts without breaking their kiss. Ino Sai and Akahana climbed in and started making kissing noises at them. Well, Sai made a very inappropriate comment for that moment but the girls made up for that by hitting him on the back of the head.

Sasuke broke away from Naruto and looked at him. Sasuke's face was flushed. He was actually smiling. He was out of breath and Naruto saw a feint line of water on the side of his face. He wiped his tear away and pulled him in for more. They both knew where this was going…

*apartments Sasuke*

They both stumbled out of the car and waited for the others to finish cat calling behind them. Ino shouted something at Naruto but he hadn't heard, he was too busy looking at Sasuke. After the car was out of sight, they came together slowly.

Their body's pressed against each other. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin. Their lips ghosted over each other. Then the lightly pressed causing a spark to flow through both of them. They began to walk towards the building. They broke their kiss once they got to the door, incase anyone was coming.

They took the stairs up quickly. Sasuke gently pressed the blonde to the door of his apartment. He knew that Kakashi would be with Iruka at Naruto's so his place was completely free. Sasuke asked for entrance to Naruto's mouth. Then the kiss got deeper.

Sasuke pushed open the door and lead the wobbly blonde to his room. He led him down onto his bed. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed the blonde backwards. He licked his lips to re-wet them before laying down on Naruto. He slowly made his way up to his pink lips. He took over his mouth and slid his tongue everywhere he could. He grazed his teeth and inside of his cheeks, down his throat and returned to his tongue.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. Naruto broke the kiss and ran his tongue along the side of his cheek, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward as the boys lips came to his ear,

"Mm. My favorite Sasuke flavor." He smirked and ran his tongue along the inner part of his ear.

Sasuke scoffed and kissed along his jaw line. He showered down his neck. He stopped at the base and bit the sensitive skin. He sucked on the same spot, causing Naruto to make some very interesting cut off moans. He saw the skin was becoming red and moved a hand down the front of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto followed Sasuke's lead only he began to remove the heavy black jacket from around his shoulders. He unbuttoned the front and threw it into a corner of the room. Sasuke did the same only it was Naruto's wrinkled white shirt instead. Naruto was bare chested while Sasuke sat in his shirt still. Well, that needed to be fixed.

Sasuke let the blonde remove his own shirt. Sasuke ran is fingers over the blonde's sun kissed skin. He remembered how he had wanted to touch him so badly when he stayed here the first night. He grinned and looked up to see Naruto not moving. This couldn't be good.

"Have you ever…" He waved his hands to gesture the space between them "have you ever done this before?" Sasuke looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes. Once." Naruto looked down at his hands that were resting on the little space between their legs. "Not with him. It was a girl actually. Have you ever…"

"No." Sasuke's shoulders sank.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." the answer was immediate, no hesitation. "I was just curious."

"Your mouth goes off at the most random of times." Sasuke said, claiming the blonde's lips once more.

Naruto felt him run his hands down the front of his torso. He just lightly touched with his fingers over his cream colored skin. They ran over hard abs. Sasuke leaned towards him. He ran them slowly over the growing buldge in Naruto's pants, making him emit a very high pitched squeak.

Sasuke chuckled at him as he slowly gripped the now fully hard erection. Naruto began to work with the button and zipper on Sasuke's pants. He let go of Naruto and helped him by getting his pants down his legs and over his feet. Naruto threw them to the corner. Sasuke began to remove Naruto's pants until they too were in the corner.

Naruto's body was suddenly covered with Sasuke's. He felt himself start to shake from being nervous. Sasuke pressed his knee lightly into his hard on and made him moan. The dark haired teen slowly ran his hands once more along Naruto's body then dipped his hand down the front of his boxers.

He heard Naruto yelp as he cupped a hand around his front, beginning to stroke up and down slowly, pumping the soon to be liquid. He felt Naruto follow his lead and move his own hand down his boxers to wrap around his erection. He got chills from his touch. He noticed that made the blonde grin. He just wanted to know he was doing well for his first time.

Naruto let his hand run along the length of Sasuke, making him hiss. Sasuke's free hand had run back up his chest and started to play with his nipple. He twisted it and pulled, causing a friction that sent pleasure to his head.

Sasuke knew that this was going slow, but, hey, it was the kids first, let him relax. He let a soft moan escape his lips as the blondes hand rubbed faster. Sasuke rocked them with the time of their strokes, which began to get faster. He spread the pre-cum leaking from Naruto, over the small opening, causing a hiss followed by a deep moan.

Naruto was slowly lifted and turned. Sasuke got up, leaving him there. He returned a few second later with Lube. He gasped. Where had he gotten that? Had he been planning something?

"Kakashi always keeps some. Wonder what it could be used for." He said sarcastically, kneeling over Naruto.

He squirted a bit onto two of his fingers and rubbed them together. He set down the Lube and slowly began to remove his boxers, waiting to see if Naruto would tell him to stop, he didn't. He moved them quickly off the blonde and threw them to the corner. He looked down at his exposed member.

Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned down and rest the tip of one finger at his sensitive opening. He gave a small gasp. Then he slowly moved it inside of him. He clutched at the bedding on his bed. It began to hurt less and less as he sat there.

Sasuke began to move his finger, making the opening a little bigger. He added another finger, making Naruto whimper. He moved them around, relaxing the tight muscles and letting them open up. He pulled out then went back in.

When he pulled out Naruto removed the last piece of Sasuke's clothing before they began. He looked him over and shut his eyes as he neared the opening. He let the head enter first, making him moan. He began to move in further.

"Ah! Move!" He choked out.

Naruto felt sasuke do as he commanded and move a little faster. Naruto arched off the bed when he was fully inside. He looked over to see Sasuke with one eye closed and a look off struggle.

"So tight." Was all he whispered.

Sasuke moved around trying to loosen up the boy further. He wiggled around underneath him. He began to move out and then jam back in. This caused him to let out a loud yell. Sasuke began to pump him up and down again.

Naruto clung his fingers to Sasuke's shoulders, turning his skin even lighter than it was now. He let moans escape freely from his lips, not caring who heard. Then when Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in he hit a spot that made him scream.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

He felt his breath catch when he heard the blonde moan his name in pleasure. He'd found it. He hit that same spot several times. Naruto made a different sound each time he did. Sasuke could tell the blonde was close to his climax by his struggling.

Naruto's body tensed and he felt pleasure shoot through his entire body as he came. With one more shove, Sasuke came too. Causing his seed to spill out and onto his bed. Sasuke finally pulled out for good and went up to kiss Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the boy panted with tried pleasure. He took of Naruto's mouth he was too tired to fight him for dominance. Sasuke kissed at his neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. He lay next to him, also breathing heavy.

*Sasuke's room Naruto*

Naruto watched the ceiling begin to spin. He felt Sasuke cover them with a blanket and lay next to him. He listened to his heavy breathing. Slowly he began to drift off. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

His dream started with Sasuke and him sitting at a slot machine in Vegas. Then he heard an Elvis impersonator talking about kissing the bride. He looked to his side to see that Sasuke wasn't standing next to him any longer. He was standing under an archway with that girl that he was supposed to marry. He tried to run after him. He just couldn't get down the aisle in time.

He watched as they kissed and suddenly he was looking Sai dead in the eye as he reminded him about the deal they had made. Then he was at his own wedding, with Sai! Just as Sai leaned in to kiss him, he was taken to a house where he heard laughter. He followed the noise up that stairs and found that he was playing with two little girls. They were laughing and one was dressing him up.

He smiled when he saw Naruto standing at the door. He walked over and started to rub his stomach, cooing soft words about a new child. He looked over to the other two girls. One had long dark hair and one had short blonde hair.

The dark haired one turned to him and started talking about how he had betrayed her. Then slowly, as she walked forward, she began to change into a Sasuke that towered over him like he was a mouse. He felt the heat rise as things started to burst into flames around him.

*Sasuke's room Sasuke*

He looked around. The room was kinda bare now that they'd taken most of Sasuke's stuff. He go get it soon, or maybe he'll just get new stuff. He looked over at Naruto. He had fallen asleep a while ago. He looked peaceful.

Then his eyes shut tightly and he began to squirm around. Mumbling scared calls for help. Sasuke reached out and touched his shoulder which calmed him. Then he sat up straight. Sasuke sat up and looked at him.

He was breathing heavy and he patted his skin and the blankets around his before he fell backwards to rest on the pillow. Sasuke leaned back wards but propped up his head in his hand to look at him. He was breathing heavily.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed his quickly. Naruto turned to look at him with fading fear. He explained what had happened in his dream, making Sasuke curious about a few things.

"First, that'll never happen. Second, what deal with Sai." He watched Naruto's cheeks turn deep red.

"uh, well, you see, he made up the plan to get you away from the wedding so in return I sort of, kinda, might have agreed to kiss him in front of you." He shut his eyes and turned his head, as though I was about to slap him.

"Okay. That's fine. You made a deal that you don't wanna do for me. That's nice." Sasuke leaned over and kissed him with a lot of passion. Sure he was a little…frustrated about it. He also knew that Naruto had only done it for him, which is all that matters. Plus the kiss and a few hours ago, kinda proved that they were officially together.

"What's wrong?" Naruto pulled away when he felt the hesitation from Sasuke.

"Are we…calling each other our boyfriend?" Naruto looked taken aback.

"Do you want to?"

"If you do."

"Well you did say that you…well, you said you loved me." He whispered at the word 'love'. "I guess that means that we could call each other boyfriend. If you want."

"Sure."

"okay." They looked at each other

"boyfriend." They both said at the same time, making them each grin.

**Readers:**

**Okay, so tell me...are my lemon skills sucky? I can handel it, really....let me know what could use an improvment and i'll fix it ^-^ press the button you know you want too..........**


	11. NaruSai? NOT ON MY WATCH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or sasuke or Sakura or Kakashi....Kiba however....I still don't own him either :(**

*Sasuke's house Naruto*

"Naruto? Did you let yourself in again?" Naruto's head shot in the direction of the bedroom door.

"Let yourself in again?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he and the blonde began to franticly get dressed.

"I missed you, okay?" Naruto told him as he zipped his pants.

"So you came over and…." Sasuke seemed to really want Naruto to tell him.

"I…I would sometimes curl up with a shirt or two…." Naruto blushed as Sasuke laughed and buttoned up his shirt.

Sasuke moved his hand through Naruto's hair before they went out the door to lessen the messiness of it. Kakashi and Iruka were in the kitchen. It was actually quiet obvious what they'd been doing.

Naruto hadn't understood why Sasuke wouldn't let him mention that they knew about their relationship until now. First off, it was way more exciting, and it was kinda embarrassing. Both parents looked shocked when they saw Sasuke enter the kitchen behind Naruto.

"Sasuke? What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a honey moon or something?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto gave Iruka a look that said he'd explain everything later. Kakashi decided it was time for tea and a movie. Iruka made them all pile on the couch and watch some sort of cartoon movie about talking mice.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the screen like they wished it would explode. Iruka and Naruto were laughing and were really into the movie. That was what pulled Sasuke and Kakashi through, seeing their men laugh and happy, even though they wanted to smash the DVD into a thousand pieces.

At about midnight, Naruto fell asleep, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had started to pretend to be asleep too, so the parents wouldn't start to think anything about it. Eventually, Iruka picked up Naruto's limp body, forcing Sasuke to wake up. He mentally sighed as the blonde was carried away from him.

*Street Sasuke*

Sasuke watched as Naruto licked happily at the cone of a cheap ice cream he'd bought. It was fascinating to watch the blonde eat. He had found a weird way to eat everything. Pancakes he would let the syrup drip into his mouth before he ate them, ice cream he licked all the ice cream before eating the cone, ramen he would eat every noodle, then eat any vegetables, and then drink the broth. He found a weird way for everything. Guess that's one of the things he loved about him.

Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He pushed the blondes hand up so that the ice cream smashed into his nose. Sasuke pulled him to the side where no one would see them, then began to lick the cold creamy sugar off of him.

It had been a week since he'd returned. He and Naruto had done 'it' at least six times since. He'd been re-enrolled into the high school and had almost lost his life when Sakura saw that he'd returned. Ino had helped them find the perfect spots in school to make out without other people being able to see them.

She had said she'd found them when she was planning what her and Shikamaru could be doing. Creepy or not, he was thankful for her. They'd seen Sai twice, but Naruto would pull them away from him before he could reach them, obviously not wanting to fulfill his part of the deal.

Sasuke moved from his nose to his mouth. He asked for entrance. Their tongues mingled and twisted with warmth. Naruto let a soft moan escape into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pushed him up against the cold wall behind them. He pushed his knee between Naruto's legs to rub at the quickly hardening crotch area. He felt hands pulling through his hair as he quickened the pace of the kiss, quickly making it know that he would be dominant.

The blonde had obviously gotten his message and was fighting for his own dominance. He started to poorly choke back moans, which Sasuke happened to love hearing from his partner. He also began trying to weakly push the brunette away, to tease him into believing that he didn't want to.

Sasuke knew all of this. After a while, Naruto gave up, being impatient, and let Sasuke take control. He happily took over the blondes' mouth and began to run his hands down Naruto's front. The blonde gasped as he took hold of his erection. Sasuke broke the kiss to get a better grip and watch as Naruto's eyes began to flutter with the pleasure he was starting to get.

Sasuke looked around to see that no one was around. He swiftly pulled out the other boy and moving his hand up and down. He ran kisses along the side of Naruto's neck and over his face. He heard Naruto let moans start escaping past his lips.

Sasuke began to pump faster as Naruto got closer to his climax. He knew that he couldn't just let him cum on the sidewalk. When the blondes' body became still, Sasuke knelt down quickly as he released. He caught the blonde as he began to fall forward towards the ground.

After he was put away Sasuke ran kisses over his damp forehead. Naruto was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. Every once in a while he would twitch or something as a result from the adrenaline now running through his body. When Sasuke heard clapping, he almost broke his neck from turning it around so fast.

He saw Sai walking towards them. Naruto had sat up and was staring wide eyed at him. Sasuke stood up protectively in front of him, blocking Sai from him. Sai put up his hands and looked around to the blonde on the ground.

"I won't deny that it was a good show." Sai said sarcastically, winking at Naruto.

"Perv!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hey, when you decided to go public, it gave everyone a right to look. Anyways, I'm here to fulfill our deal. I figure since you've been avoiding me, I'd have to come to you." Sai said, taking a step closer towards them.

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to." Sasuke said.

"But he does. A deals a deal. He told me he would." Sasuke took a step towards him but Naruto grabbed him before he could actually do any damage to Sai's face.

"I'll do it. Just, hold on." Naruto dragged Sasuke a little farther away from Sai and kissed him roughly on his lips. He broke apart and walked over to Sai.

Sasuke watched Sai place a hand on Naruto's cheek. He leaned in and Naruto just stood still, his eyes shut tightly. Sasuke felt a powerful urge to go over and knock him out once their lips had connected. He remained still as Sai trampled all over his territory

*Street Naruto*

Sai was gentle with him. It wasn't as demanding as Sasuke. He lightly pressed with his own lips. Naruto didn't want to admit it, ever, but he'd felt a spark between them. It was different than what he was now used too.

Sai began to move his mouth. Naruto couldn't help it. He had to move along with him. He felt heat fill through him, curling his toes. Sai tasted like peppermint. He felt Sai's hands wrap around his waist. He heard Sasuke fuming behind him.

That's when a familiar gasp was heard. Ino had seen. She was asking Sasuke if he was okay and comforting him. Wasn't she supposed to be Naruto's best friend? He couldn't stop the kiss though, it was like Sai had put a trance on him and he couldn't get free. Finally after what seemed like forever, Sai pulled away.

Naruto slowly turned to see Sasuke glaring at Sai, red faced. Ino just stood with confused shock beside him. Sai just walked past all of them and went on his happy little way. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and looked at him. He tried to grab his hand, touch him in any way he could, but Sasuke moved backwards.

"I-I just need a minuet so I don't follow him and rip his face off." Sasuke walked off. Ino grabbed at Naruto's elbow and asked him what was going on.

After he'd finished explaining, he had to hold her back from going and pounding Sai. Sasuke gave them a look that asked what on earth they were doing. Naruto had pinned Ino down and she had started to kick at his ass blindly. Naruto had grabbed her bangs and that's when Sasuke returned.

Naruto got up but still held onto Ion's arm so she wouldn't try anything. He stared at Sasuke for a minuet. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sasuke took a step in the other direction. Naruto said goodbye to Ino and followed behind him.

"Hey." He caught Sasuke's arm "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Do you like him?" Geesh, this guy doesn't beat around the bush does he?

"I don't know. I haven't even gotten a chance to think about anything."

"You shouldn't have to think about it! If you like him then you must know!" He was beginning to get angry with him.

"Yes. Okay? Yes I think I do. I also think I still like Sakura a little and I also like you!" Naruto shouted back.

"Gee, bi much?"

"Teme."

"Dobe.

"Ass."

"Jerk.

"Bastard."

"Bitch." That made Naruto back up. Had Sasuke just called him a bitch? He watched Sasuke's eyes narrow in anger.

"You said that this wouldn't be a problem. You said that the first night back. The night I gave myself to you! Now you're calling me a bitch?!" Naruto shouted at him. A few people who they had walked by were now staring at them.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No I don't. But I'm too stupid to get anything that you say, right?" Naruto turned and walked away.

Ino was already waiting for him. She looked over at Sasuke before wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder and dragging him off. He felt like he was on the verge of crying. He didn't want to cry though, that wouldn't be man enough for Sasuke; he'd probably just have pointed and laughed.

*Akahana and Akako's shop Sasuke*

He walked across the street to the shop he normally went to. His friend behind the counter took one look at him before he collapsed on the floor. She rushed around the counter and sat by his side. She pulled him close, rocking them in a comforting way, making shushing sounds.

People were giving them funny looks but that didn't matter to them and Akako wasn't affected in his work. The customer he was helping was staring at them strangely but Akako didn't even glance at them, continuing to hold shirts up to the mans chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Akahana asked him. He turned to face her.

"It was a fight. With Naruto. He kissed Sai."

"What?! That little runt, I'll kill him!"

"No no! I knew he was going to" She gave him a confused look, "But I just didn't expect him to turn around and say that he liked him."

After the full explanation, Akahana laughed. She laughed at his misery. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. He did feel like she was making fun of him for that though. He glared at her while she clutched her stomach and cried out from the pain of laughing to hard.

"I'm sorry. You didn't actually expect that you'd be the only one he had feelings for. You guys are dating, not married, of course he's gonna have feelings for other people. After all you haven't even been out on two real dates and your already getting down to business, 'course the kids gonna be curious for other people." She said pulling them both to their feet.

"I don't. I don't feel anything for anyone else." He asked, following her around the store as she put items on shelves and took others off.

"You have felt anything for anyone except him, ever." Sasuke knew she was right. Naruto was the only one to ever challenge him like he had. Most people would have gotten bored or tired of fighting at school everyday, but not him.

"Excuse me." Sasuke turned around and looked at the man who Akako had been helping. He stuck out a card. "I couldn't help but over hear. I think I have an answer to your solution if you need to find a date. Just call anytime." Sasuke took the card.

This man, Orochimaru, he ran a dating service for teenage boys. He was creepy. Sasuke watched as the man disappeared out the door, his long black hair flowing behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned, only to have the card snatched out of his hand.

"I think this could help you. Maybe you'll find someone you like better than Naruto. This is also a good way to show Naruto that he isn't the only one that has the option of dating other people. I mean look at you, anyone would be lucky to date you!"

"No way. I'd never resort that low as to enter a dating program." He took the card and stuffed it in his pocket. Maybe it would be alright just to call….

*Ino's house Naruto*

He hadn't even been able to hold it in until they got past the front door. He broke down and Ino had to practically carry him up to her room. They both earned disapproving looks from her parents as they passed them. She sat him on the bed and huffed.

"If you're gonna keep doing this, could you at least lose a few pounds to make it easier for me." She nudged him to show that she was joking.

"Why do we always end up fighting." He said, followed by a huge sob.

"Because you and Sasuke are opposites. While they do attract, they also cause problems because of their difference in each other." She said curling up beside him.

After Naruto's break down was over, he and Ino threw blankets and pillows on the floor to sit in front of her tiny TV and watch a movie. They took turns throwing popcorn, trying to get it in the others mouth. That's when Naruto remembered.

"Iruka!" he dialed the number and listened to the man go on and on about calling him. Just before he hung up there was giggling and a 'stop it Kakashi' then the phone went dead. Naruto rolled his eyes.

He watched as Ino stuck a twinky three skittles and a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. He laughed at her. She couldn't even close her mouth now. When she finally was able to swallow, she glared at him before laughing. They both knew she was a pig, but if Naruto ever said that, he'd be dead.

"Oh, by the way, your parents hate me."

"I know."

"Just checking."

**So what do you think? Let me Know. Come on you know you wanna!**


	12. Leading on

*Ino's house Naruto*

Naruto woke up a little confused that morning. The first thing he notice was that he wasn't in his bed. Then he noted how much better it smelled than his own room. Then came that arguing sound that tipped him off to the fact that he'd stayed at Ino's the entire night.

"Ino, that boy is obviously unstable, do you really need that kind of friend?!" A woman's voice carried through the halls to Ino's room where Naruto lay in her bed, listening.

"Oh, geez, mom! He and his boyfriend had an argument!" Ino tried to explain.

"Then he should have gone home or something, not stayed all night here!"

"He needed to be with a friend-"

"Or girlfriend!" A man's voice now entered the conversation.

"Ino, I don't want im over here anymore, do you understand me?!"

"Oh, I understand quiet clearly." Some footsteps a door slamming and an angry blond rushing towards Naruto.

"Hey, we need to go." She said, moving his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"We?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night? I really don't want to be here and if my parents wont be accepting of the fact that your gay then I wont accept them…if that makes sense."

"Kinda." Naruto sat up and watched as Ino rushed around her room, gathing clothes, a toothbrush and a hairbrush into a bag. She slung it over her shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. They both took deep breaths at the top of the stairs, knowing it was going to be hell getting out of the house.

*Sasuke's room Sasuke*

The raven held the small card at arm length. He held his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder, listening to the ring. Then finally came a voice, greeting him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed it along with his cell phone and sighed.

"I just love him too much." He said out loud to himself. He perked up whenhe heard Kakashi call to him.

"Sasuke, Naruto wants to speak with you." He took a deep breath, wanting it to seem as if talking to the blond were nothing. When he caught those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, filled with sadness and regret, he couldn't help but melt.

They stepped outside. As soon as Sasuke closed the door he was glomped. Being suffocated by a blonde was not very much fun. What was fun was the way their lips met in deprate need, as if they had gone years without each other. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time Naruto put so much heat into a kiss. Then it ended as air became a necessity.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I won't ever like anyone else ever again!" Sasuke chuckled, earning himself a glare.

"Dobe, it's fine. I understand that you may have other feelings for other people, it's the fact that your dating me that matters. We are still dating, right?"

"Well, duh!" And air was soon forgotten and only remembered as 'over rated' for the next five minuets. Then they were inturuppted as a girlish voice came into play.

"No, you really can't go out there! Rats and other horrible flesh eating diseases just waiting for a person to come along and-" Both teenage boys didn't understand what was going on until it was too late and they were seated on the couch of a living room across from their guardians, Ino sitting in another chair off to the side.

"So Ino's staying with me tonight." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as their guardians looked extremely pissed off at them.


End file.
